Color
by Ulquiarra
Summary: AU On a whim, a bored Aizen and Gin send Ulquiorra and Orihime on a trip to the Caribbean. With Gin watching hidden in the background, Orihime learns that there's a shade of grey as Ulquiorra learns that there is more to life than the white of Las Noches.
1. The Favor, Thoughts, Reason, Idea

**Prologue- The Favor**

"So, my beloved Cuarta how does that sound?" "Yeah, _mon chere _Ulqui, whadaya think?"

Ulquiorra Cifer was suddenly very grateful he wasn't a fool like Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, who would blurt out exactly what was going through that dysfunctional mind of his. Ulquiorra had a feeling that if Lord Sosuke Aizen or Gin Ichimaru had even an inkling of what he was thinking, it would spell certain doom for a certain green-eyed Espada who had a reputation to upkeep. So, instead, Ulquiorra bowed at the waist and told his lords,

"I would be honored to go on this all-expenses paid vacation you are sending me on."

Gin's smile, if possible, grew bigger.

"Aww, that's great, Ulqui, but that's not where our generosity ends."

Ulquiorra was extremely gratuitous of the fact that he couldn't possibly get any paler. Gin continued.

"We don' think it would be any fun ta send ya off ta the Caribbean wi'out any buddies, so you getta bring someone with ya!"

Aizen's smirk turned sinister. "Now, we know that you are not the most social of the Espada, so we will give you until you leave in an hour to decide. Is that satisfactory, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra was silent, and then said,

"I may bring anyone in Las Noches with me, correct?"

"Or Hueco Mundo! Ya know, in case ya wanna take tha' pretty Rukia girl, although Tentacles migh' be disappointed. Oh, well. We like ya better. Ain't it grand?" Gin chuckled.

Aizen nodded and affirmed, "Gin speaks the truth. You are excused, Cuarta." Ulquiorra nodded, turned on his heel, and left.

**The First Intermission- The Reason**

In the throne room, empty for all but Gin and Aizen, Aizen asked, softly tapping his index finger with his mouth,

"Are you sure about this, Gin?"

Gin beamed and said,

"Of course. Tousen's aware of the chemistry between the two, an' he's blind. Ulqui will choose 'er, 'cause what other logical choice is there? She'll agree, 'cause she won' know wha' else ta do. An', when they get back, ya got a completely devoted traitor an' a power-boosted garbage disposal. An' they're both happy an' madly in luv. Wha' more couldja want?"

**Chapter One- The Thoughts**

On the other side of the castle, Orihime Inoue sat, blissfully unaware of the problem creeping up on her with a frightening pace. Instead, she was comparing and contrasting the three most prominent men in her life. Her brother, Sora Inoue, her love, Ichigo Kurosaki, and her captor, Ulquiorra Cifer, were all intensely loyal. Sora and Ichigo were both good. Sora and Ulquiorra were/are hollows. Ulquiorra and Ichigo were both appallingly lost and confused. She loved Sora and Ichigo. She... Ulquiorra. There were no adjectives that could describe their relationship that sounded true, at least that she could think of at the moment. Ulquiorra had the most beautiful, and the deadliest, eyes. Ichigo had the warmest and most protective eyes. Sora had the most loving and accepting eyes. Sora always knew what he was, and where he was going. Ichigo knew what others wanted him to do and be, and knew what he wanted to do, even if he didn't know who he was trying to be. Ulquiorra knew what Aizen wanted of him. That's about all the self-discovery he had and seemed to need.

And the comparison that confused her most of all. Sora wanted her, but didn't need her. Ichigo didn't need her or want her, but nor did he _not_want her. But Ulquiorra, he didn't want her, not even a little bit, she assumed, but he needed her. She _knew _it. So she was lucky Sora was at peace, so that the part of her that belonged to him was content and relaxed. She knew why he owned that piece. He had saved her, and loved her, when her parents hadn't. The part of her that Ichigo unknowingly had was in terrible shape, and she had a feeling it always would be. Luckily, every day she thought about it, it hurt less. She knew he owned it for a pathetic reason. He was _nice _to her, and she had fallen hard. The piece of her heart that Ulquiorra had forcibly taken possession of the day he spirited her away was harder to explain, both what shape it was in and why it even existed.

She didn't love him, but he was as set in her heart as Ichigo and Sora. When he had kidnapped her, he had barged into her personal mind space and taken over her emotions, and she knew for the rest of her life, his threatening shadow would loom over her. With a few words, he had her soul lying naked on a table, ready for him to poke and prod and figure out how to work, which he figured out certain pieces of extraordinarily quickly. Within a week of his thorough psychological exams, he could predict her actions almost before she even considered the notion, and to her great frustration, he remained completely blank and unreadable. However, he did have a weak point.

He had no clue what to make of her heart. He didn't understand why she gave herself up for her friends. Oh, he knew that she would; even before he met her, he knew her mind. But that didn't change the fact that he couldn't understand _why_, and this irritated him to the extent his aloofness bothered her. So he made it his personal mission in life to figure out what made her tick, and he obsessed over it to the point that she would have dreams of his pale white fingers plucking her brains apart and fitting them together again like a puzzle, of monochrome predators relentlessly stalking, but never attacking, terrified orange prey.

It was to the point where he was almost a god to her, despite his attempts to make Aizen her god. It seemed to her that no regular being could possibly have such control over her, could have such thorns ensnaring her instincts, such thick fog clouding her brain. It was horrifying, yet she never felt inclined to stop it, courtesy of his mind-games. When she was alone, she could confidently plot ways to finally triumph over him, her thoughts were together. But as soon as he came, her thoughts scrambled, and all she could do was bow and agree, hating her weakness and helpless to his power.

Yet she wanted to help him. Ulquiorra knew this, and assumed it was through his own doing, but Orihime knew the truth. It was because beneath his mask, he was good. She had very little proof. Just intuition she would freely admit was being at least slightly controlled by him and little things. Things like he knew how much power he held over her, but he didn't abuse it. He wouldn't manipulate her into doing anything that could physically harm her. When he saw her shivering one night, she woke up the next morning with an honest-to-god blanket. One day he commented on her bleeding lips, and when she explained the cause, she found chapstick clenched in her hand one morning. He never touched her, and he wouldn't allow others to touch her. One day, when Grimmjow briefly tried kidnapping her just to 'give that old stick in the mud a scare', Ulquiorra had reacted very oddly. Grimmjow had persuaded Gin to help them, so the three of them had been watching Ulquiorra's reactions on the monitor.

When he had first walked in and saw her gone, his eyes had widened almost imperceptibly, and he had shoved a fraccion that was in his way through several walls. Next he had nearly killed Nnoitra before Nnoitra admitted he had seen Orihime with Grimmjow. At that, Ulquiorra had thrown Nnoitra aside, and Nnoitra swore up and down he had heard Ulquiorra mumble he was going to show Grimmjow what happened when you messed with other people, specifically pissed off Cuarta Espadas' things. When he finally found them, Gin had prevented Ulquiorra from destroying Grimmjow permanently, but he did wait a few minutes before saying melodramatically, "Oh, noes! Ya can't kill 'im! Tousen would be uber jealous!"

It was just little things like that that made Orihime determined to do anything she could to help him and make him happy, despite the mental torment he inflicted on her. This was why she was so nice to him, and had even made an oath to never give up on him.

* * *

Back on the other side of the castle, Ulquiorra was also engrossed in thoughts of him and Orihime. Aizen was sending him on a three-day-four-night vacation to the Caribbean, and he had to bring someone with him. His thoughts had immediately jumped to the prisoner. She was the only one he could bring, in all actuality. He couldn't invite any of his higher-ups; he wasn't nearly social enough. He didn't have any Fraccion, nor would he invite any random Arrancar. He _refused _to bring along anyone of a lesser status than he. Nnoitra and Grimmjow would try and kill him while he was sleeping in the hopes they would get promoted. Zommari would try and kill him because Zommari loved Aizen, who shunned him in favor of Ulquiorra. Szayel would try and do unpleasant things like collect DNA samples. Aaroniero was just weird, and Ulquiorra was smart enough to know it wasn't wise to bring him to the human world. Lastly, Yammy wouldn't try and kill him, but would instead irritate him beyond rational belief. That left, simultaneously to his disgust and contentment, Orihime Inoue.

He knew why he wasn't totally against it. Not only would he be able to experience and discover her reactions in entirely different situations, but he was oddly peaceful in her presence, and he didn't want her to hate him. Oh, he never showed it, at least, obviously, but surely she had noticed by now. After all, he hadn't abused her mentally or emotionally for a while now, and she had to have realized it wasn't some random Arrancar that had gotten her human things to add to her comfort, or who had cooked extravagant human meals. She was intuitive like that.

He also knew why it was distasteful. Just because he didn't want her to hate him didn't mean he wanted her to like him. If he asked her to go on this trip with him, he knew it was highly probable that she would construe it as something meaningful rather than convenience. Even if he explained it, she would just nod along, trying not to smile. He knew her well enough by now to know she wouldn't be scared, even if he didn't exactly know why. He assumed it had something to do with the fact that she knew by now he did _not_see her as a potential mate, unlike the other brutish Espada. It didn't occur to him to question himself _why_ he refused to even consider that he liked her, even a little bit.

Another thing nagged at his conscious. Surely Lord Aizen knew all of this, knew that Ulquiorra would choose Orihime. Lord Aizen knew everything. Well, everything but his second release. And that Ulquiorra could see through his complete hypnotism. Somehow, he still didn't know about that. If Lord Aizen knew that Ulquiorra would choose Orihime, did that mean he wanted Ulquiorra to pick her? If so, why? And why was Gin even more giddy than usual? Ulquiorra was unaware if Gin knew that when he was plotting a prank or trick of some sort, his fingers twitched. The more excited he was about it, the faster his fingers twitched, and in the throne room, they had been reaching warp speed. What was Gin conspiring, and should Ulquiorra be afraid? As soon as he thought that, he internally snorted. It was Gin Ichimaru. He should be terrified.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Ulquiorra headed for the prisoner's room.

**The Second Intermission- The Idea**

"'As he asked 'er yet?" Gin asked, bouncing impatiently on the balls of his feet. Aizen sighed.

"Gin, you are watching the security cameras with me, so you tell me. _Has_ he asked her yet?"

Gin pouted. "No. Wha's takin' ' 'im so lo- Oh! He's headin' ta her room righ' now! I'm so excited! Ya know, they kinda remind me of me and Ran..."

Aizen sighed again. "Tell me, Gin. How do they possibly remind you of your girlfriend?"

Gin coughed. "Ya mean, ex-girlfriend."

Aizen chuckled and informed Gin, "I am smarter than you give me credit for. You think I don't know that you to regularly meet in the human world?"

Instantly, Gin adopted an innocent face. "I have no clue what you're talking about, my lord."

Aizen chuckled again. "Gin, you used proper grammar. You're lying. That's okay with me. As long as you know what side you're on, you can bring her here and screw her on the throne room table, for all I care."

Gin's smirk grew. "Why, thank ya, ma lord. I migh' just do that."

Aizen shook his head. "Just make sure none of the Espada get traumatized."

"Heh heh."

**A.N.**

Yes. A new story. Because 'Here In your Arms' fails. Anyway, this one is about two thirds done, fairly long, at a bit of a block, so I'm hoping this will help get rid of it. I will probably update about every week or so, just to give an idea. And, on a sidenote, if anyone is annoyed by Gin's grammar, please, pretty PLEASE tell me now!


	2. The Surprises, The Truth

**A.N. **I'd just like to thank Rin Sessys Girl real fast. It was because of her that I got the energy to do this, so thanks, hun!

**Chapter Two- The Surprises**

"Woman, I'm coming in."

Orihime sighed, closing her eyes at the all-too-familiar words. Next, he would say, "Woman, eat." He used to add, "If you refuse, I will shove it down your throat," but he hadn't done so in a while. He would tell her to eat right now-

"Woman, you are coming to the Caribbean with me." Her eyes flew open. Wait. "What!" she asked loudly. He closed his eyes.

"Are you deaf? Or just in one of your play-pretend worlds?"

"Caribbean? With you?" she spluttered. His eyes opened and he stared at her blankly.

"Lord Aizen has commanded me to take a vacation. Lord Ichimaru ordered me to 'bring a friend'."

Orihime melted and smiled a bit, and then asked, "Wait, we're friends?" "No," he stated as if it was obvious. "But you are the only person here that I could trust to not kill me in my sleep or when I get drunk, as I have been ordered to do."

"No," Orihime said. When she saw his face, she hastily added, "I would love to go with you, Ulquiorra, but I'm fifteen! I can't go with you and get drunk! I'm underage!"

At this declaration, Ulquiorra gave her his version of an 'Are you kidding me?' face. Instead of saying that childish statement, he told her, "Woman. You can and you will get drunk for several reasons. One, we are the bad guys. We can do whatever the hell we want."

Orihime blinked at this uncharacteristic statement, and then put it down as him being stressed. He went on. "Second, we are both under orders. We have no choice. You are getting drunk. Last, that human rule is foolish, as are you. You were ready to die without once having tasted an alcoholic beverage?"

Orihime blushed and mumbled, "Well, I had a bad experience when I was a kid. My dad got drunk a lot, and he would hit me and my brother. Besides, have you ever had alcohol?"

Ulquiorra gave her another blank, yet somehow condescending stare.

"Of course. Do you honestly think it's tea we drink at meetings? I believe Aizen is the only one who drinks actual tea. I have never, however, gotten 'plastered', as Grimmjow and Nnoitra call it. This is what I have been ordered to do, and you will do it with me."

Orihime blinked at this new and startling information, and then nodded, recognizing the fact that he was serious and would not hesitate to drag her screaming.

Ulquiorra turned on his heel and ordered, "Follow me. We need to pick up some objects from the Octava."

Orihime instantly perked up, following his quick pace easily in her excitement.

"Szayel? Cool! He came to my room a while ago and we had a sleepover, and we gave each other pedicures, and exchanged pick-up lines, and discussed who was hot and who wasn't!"

Ulquiorra, who was standing outside Szayel's door, froze. Right as Szayel opened the door and caught the tail end of Orihime and his now-blown secret.

Smiling nervously and flicking his bubble gum pink hair, he murmured, "Hime, I told you that Ulquiorra would be jealous if he found out and we didn't invite him."

In a more audible tone, he said, "Ulquiorra! I have all of the stuff you'll need, just come in here, and-"

"A 'sleepover'?" Ulquiorra interrupted.

Szayel paused, and then laughed, "Yep! Aizen said I could study her, so I figured it would be better if she was comfortable around me."

"Yeah," Orihime interjected. "At first I was terrified! But then I realized Szayel was gay, and everybody knows gay people are the nicest people in the world, so I started talking to him like I talked to Chizuru, and I was right! Szayel's super nice, and he has the best advice on hair care-"

"Woman," Ulquiorra interrupted. She shut up, looking at him expectantly.

In the background, Szayel raised an eyebrow, carefully noting all of Orihime's body language and for the first time in known history, Ulquiorra's body language.

"Interesting," he mumbled absently to himself, watching the eye-sex the two were currently going through.

"The fact that I can read him at all is nothing short of miraculous, and Orihime's words about Ulquiorra are very different from the vibes I'm getting off her now. Does this mean...?" He trailed off, muttering what sounded like nonsense to himself, unaware of the couple in question watching him very strangely.

Finally, Ulquiorra looked at Orihime, remembering her affection for him. She shrugged.

"Oh, he did this a lot during the sleepover, too. I just learned to ignore it."

Ulquiorra stared at her contemplatively for a second, and then asked, "Who did you and Szayel find attractive?"

Szayel instantly shut up, and both prisoner and mad scientist turned the same shade of red and answered immediately and in unison, "Nobody." Hastily, Szayel added, "Come on. Let's go get you in your Gigai. After all, you leave in fifteen minutes! No time for chatting! You know how big this palace is..."

Orihime laughed and immediately followed the pink-haired scientist, her own sunset hair dancing behind her in the wind her human speed caused. Ulquiorra hesitated, trying to comprehend the jargon Szayel had been spitting out, and trying to understand how being in Szayel's presence caused Orihime to become so much happier, not to mention making her talk to him strangely. Was it because she was by one she thought of as a friend? Did that give her the strength to talk to her kidnapper like he was just another in her social circle?

Orihime's thoughts were the same. Hiding her confusion, she took Szayel's hand in the same way she would take Tatsuki's, smiling at him when he squeezed her hand. Inside, she was spinning. _How could I have talked to him like that? Who do I think he is, Rukia?_ she thought, internally beating herself. Sighing almost imperceptibly, she just hoped Ulquiorra would ignore it, because he certainly wouldn't not notice it.

Pretty quickly, they arrived at a small hospital bed, a Gigai lying on it. It looked like a slightly humanized Ulquiorra; no tears, no helmet. It was even wearing white shorts and a white tee. Something, however, caught Orihime's attention.

"Hey, Szayel?" Orihime asked, free hand reaching down to the Gigai. "Why does it still have white skin and black and white lips?"

Szayel beamed. "Because doesn't it look cool? He's all ebony, ivory, and when he opens his eyes, you'll see emeralds."

Orihime combed her hands through it, glad that she could do so without Ulquiorra feeling it. Smiling, she told Szayel, "He looks amazing."

Said-scientist raised an eyebrow. "What was that, Hime?"

Orihime looked at him, confused. "I said, it looks amazing."

A smirk slowly spread across Szayel's lips, crinkling his amber eyes. "No, Hime, I'm pretty sure you said _he_ looked amazing. "

Orihime blushed, but insisted, "No, I didn't!"

"So he doesn't look amazing?" Szayel swiftly inquired, sly, amber eyes focusing on Ulquiorra, who was checking his Gigai's eye color, noting that while they were still the same hue, they still had a slit pupil.

"W-well, um, I guess, he doesn't, well, he does, but-" she stammered, bright red.

The Gigai surprised them all by saying, "That's enough. Szayel, I find this satisfactory. Woman, come."

Szayel immediately asked, "Ooh, does it still feel okay from the last time you used it, Ulquiorra?", but the two were already gone, Orihime waving goodbye as she left.

**The Third Intermission- The Truth**

In the surveillance room, Aizen was looking very pointedly at Gin, who was just as pointedly pretending to be oblivious.

"Gin," Aizen finally stated. "Am I truly the only one who drinks tea at my meetings?"

Gin's smile grew nervously and he mumbled, "Really? That's all ya got outta that entire thing?"

At Aizen's look, he sighed and said, "Tousen, Wonderboy, an' Zommari drink tea."

"Gin," Aizen said in a scarily fatherly tone. "Have you been giving the Espada whiskey instead of tea?"

"Well," Gin started. "Some of 'em. Grimmjow an' Nnoitra drink tequila. Ulquiorra an' Tia an' Starrk drink this awesome wine. Lilynette, when she comes, has apple juice. She wants tequila, too, but Starrky won' let her. He's such a good daddy figure."

Gin stopped, smiling. Aizen cleared his throat and Gin continued.

"Anyway, Yammy and Barragan drink whiskey. Szayel drinks this really nummy stuff called Smirnoff. Tentacles doesn' drink. I stick with good ol' sake."

Aizen opened his mouth to say something, sort of hesitated, and then asked, "Gin? Why do you call the Novena Tentacles?"

Gin chuckled. "Same reason ya call him Novena. Can't remember his name."

Gin thought Aizen was done, until Aizen said, "Was it really necessary to put alcohol in her food this morning?"

Gin laughed. "I only put in a little. Hardly a drop. Just enough for her tongue ta be loosened. How else will Ulqui discover her true self?"


	3. The Color, The Spy

**Chapter Three- The Color**

Upon arriving to her room/cell, Ulquiorra reached into the wardrobe and handed her a white sundress.

"Change," he commanded, leaning against a wall. Orihime gaped at him for a second.

"Wait, with you in here?"

"Why are you having such problems following orders tonight?" he asked with a hint of impatience.

She hiccupped. "I don't know."

He closed his eyes. "Change, or I will strip you and dress you myself. We will buy you more clothes when we arrive."

Deciding his closed eyes were enough privacy, and too afraid to see if his threat was serious, she turned her back to him and started changing. Right as she finished tugging the dress into place, a pair of ballet flats, white, landed at her feet. Eyes wide, she whipped around to see Ulquiorra facing her. With open eyes. She had no way of knowing when he had opened his eyes.

Ulquiorra's eyes had been open the whole time. Without even thinking about it, Ulquiorra had opened his eyes as soon as she heard her unzip her dress. He had watched her squirm in a very undignified fashion out of the too tight dress, and breathe a sigh of relief as her skin met the cool air. After stretching a bit, she had hopped into the lacy sundress, literally. Apparently, she had never learned that she could put on dresses over her head with a lot less struggle and potential tearing. As soon as she had been dressed, he had instinctively tossed her shoes to her, and now she was gazing at him with wide, ashy, Bambi eyes.

The tension in the air was thick enough that Ichigo probably could have felt it. Not liking it, Ulquiorra opened a Garganta and tossed over his shoulder as he stepped into the black portal, "By the way, woman, there are a lot easier ways to get dressed. Next time, I'll help you."

Resisting the strangest urge to smile, Ulquiorra looked away from her priceless expression.

After several stunned moments of her cheeks growing steadily darker, Orihime started in surprise, realizing that the Garganta was closing. Squeaking, she skedaddled after him. Quickly she caught up, and he turned to look at her, almost looking amused. As soon as she was by his side again, the Garganta opened, and Orihime nearly died.

For the past three months, Orihime had been stuck in a monochrome world. Everything was black and white in her cell, the only place that she ever was. Black sky, white moonlight. White floor, white ceiling, white walls. White couch, black shadows. Black lines on a white dress. Even Ulquiorra, white clothes, black hair, pure white skin. The only color she had ever seen was his emerald eyes, cyan tears, and her orange hair. So, after all that, walking out of a black tunnel and on to a cliff, facing a Caribbean sunset was almost too much to handle.

The deep cerulean blues of the waters that the vivid golden yellows of the sun hadn't yet touched were an amazing contrast. The sky was filled with brushfire oranges and ruby reds, grapefruit pink coating the fluffy cotton candy clouds. The island rock was made out of a deep volcanic purple, and the sky furthest from the setting sun was a deep indigo. The trees were a spectacular shade of green, although Orihime noted guiltily it seemed almost dismal compared to Ulquiorra's emerald eyes. To her great happiness, she could see the crescent moon. _And it was facing the right way._ And last, the comforting browns of a town about a mile away.

Unable to stop herself, tears formed in her cloud grey eyes. Holding back gasps, she lifted her hand to her mouth. Ulquiorra looked at her, confused.

"Woman? What is wrong? Are you not happy to be in your world again?"

"Don't you see?" she whispered. "Yes, being here makes me want to dance, I'm so _glad_ to at least have the illusion of freedom. But Ulquiorra, it's reminding me of how much I gave up when I sacrificed myself, and it _hurts_."

Ulquiorra stared at her for something before closing his eyes and opening his mouth.

"Deal with it."

Orihime looked at him, stunned. She had just poured her heart out to him and he told her to deal with it! His jade eyes opened and he told her, "Close your mouth. Are you trying to look like a fool?"

Casting her eyes downward, Orihime muttered angrily, "No, Ulquiorra. Please forgive my idiocy and whining."

He nodded and walked off, ordering her to follow. Orihime did, muttering some very rude things under her breath.

They arrived in the town quickly, and Orihime had already forgotten her kidnapper's earlier rudeness. She chattered eagerly.

"Where are we going, Ulquiorra?"

He didn't even look at her, just answered, "Lord Aizen owns a mansion on the outskirts of this town."

Orihime gaped at him. In reply, he pointed ahead of him. Orihime's jaw dropped further. It was like a mini Las Noches. Ulquiorra continued.

"Aizen owns one of these in every major vacationing location in the world, just in case he deems an Espada worthy of a break."

"He's so nice!" Orihime squealed without thinking. Ulquiorra gave her a scathing look.

"No, he isn't. Yes, if we work hard enough we get a vacation to the human world, but do you honestly believe that if we were to do anything foolish out here he would hesitate even a heartbeat to exterminate us? Lord Aizen is clever. We are pawns, and easily disposed of, whether for a reason or for entertainment. You belong to Lord Aizen now, but do not have misconceptions about him. He does not trust us. Perhaps he cares for us, but that would never cloud his judgement or decisions, and it's for that reason that I follow him."

Orihime gazed at him, dove-grey eyes searching and a little surprised by this look at Ulquiorra's psychological process. It took her a while to realize that he had turned and was staring at her, too, green eyes intense and cold. To her surprise, she couldn't move. All she could do was stare into his viridian eyes and fall deeper and deeper into what felt like the ocean. She felt like a mouse staring at a cobra, petrified, but unable to move, only able to stand there and watch as her death came closer.

Because Ulquiorra _was_ moving closer. His brilliant verdant eyes were getting closer and closer, her breath was speeding up, and Ulquiorra breathed, "Why are you staring at me?"

Orihime looked down, ashamed of her body's reactions. Of course Ulquiorra wouldn't have... She didn't know that Ulquiorra was currently berating himself for his loss of control. When she had been staring at him, her eyes had been so warm and deep and he had felt like his stomach was dropping out of his body. He hadn't even noticed until he was about an inch away from her that he had been growing steadily closer. So he had done the only thing he could think to save face and insulted her.

Feeling slightly guilty about her tear-filled eyes, Ulquiorra walked into the house, calling, "Come, woman."

Nodding slightly, Orihime followed him. Ulquiorra ordered over his shoulder, "Woman, walk up two flights of stairs, turn right, and walk down the hall until you get to the room with the green door. Understand?"

Orihime nodded and ran up the stairs, while Ulquiorra headed for the kitchen, knowing it was time for a late dinner.

Orihime sat on the luxurious bed, kicking her feet excitedly. She had figured out that this was Ulquiorra's room, and she was very intrigued by it. The bedspread was a green so pale, she had at first mistaken it for white. The pillows were only slightly darker. The walls were white, there was a black dresser and bookshelf and that was it, unless you counted the glass wall facing the ocean. It was so simple, yet so Ulquiorra. Just as she thought that, he walked through the door carrying a bowl of soup. Immediately, Orihime's guard was up.

"Woman, it is time for your meal," Ulquiorra stated.

Orihime crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"I'm not hungry."

She could have sworn Ulquiorra sighed before he said impatiently, "Are you truly going to keep this up, even now that you are out of Las Noches?"

"I'm not hungry," Orihime repeated, glaring defiantly at her warden.

He tilted his head ever so slightly to the side before declaring, "You brought this upon yourself."

Orihime's eyes narrowed in confusion as he spooned some of the soup into his own mouth and picked up two spare black sashes hanging on his closet door, his movements slow and deliberate, his stunning eyes never leaving hers. Her innocent mind put two and two together far too late.

Using Sonido, Ulquiorra managed to bind her hands and tie them to the headboard, tie her legs together and attach them to the railing at the foot of the bed, straddle her, use his hands to hold her head steady and place his mouth on hers before she could so much as draw in the breath necessary to scream. Unfortunately, her body didn't quite comprehend the new position in time, so by the time his lips were on hers, her mouth was open, ready to screech at the top of her lungs.

Immediately, he used his tongue to attempt to shove the food down her throat. Instinctively, she fought back, her tongue wrestling with his, her body arching desperately, trying to throw off the immovable Espada. Suffice it to say, she failed epically. He used just enough to strength to not hurt her, but was heavy enough that her struggles barely jostled him, and meanwhile, their tongues were still entwined in a legendary battle for dominance, the soup going back and forth between the two determined mouths like a tennis match. Orihime tried desperately to NOT think about the fact that, despite their power, the hands cupping her face were almost gentle, where his body was pressed against hers was pleasantly warm, and his tongue almost felt like it was stroking the inside of her mouth.

Ulquiorra, too, pretended like he didn't notice her heaving chest brushing his, her taut stomach pressing the area between his legs, the way she tasted like candy apples. He could feel long-buried hollow instincts rising to the surface, and panic started to gnaw on the edge of his mind. He couldn't lose control, not now! Wrong place, wrong time, wrong girl. Aizen most certainly was watching, he couldn't just suddenly attack the prisoner, especially not the second they were out of Las Noches. And the woman... she wouldn't be able to take it. Even if he didn't hurt her, he would scar her mentally for life, and his being shied away from the thought of her cringing in fear because of him. So, Ulquiorra resolved himself and resorted to trickery.

Orihime gasped, accidentally swallowing the soup, as a cool hand suddenly squeezed her breast. Trying not to choke, she slumped against the bed, eyes wide, mouth open. Ulquiorra pulled back, sitting on her abdomen regally.

"Wh-what the- _what was that?_" she screeched.

Ulquiorra regarded her curiously before answering, "I told you I would force it down your throat, using any means necessary. Need I do so again, or will you eat willingly?"

Subconsciously, his thumb started lightly rubbing her breast. None of Orihime's previous blushes compared to the red hot supernova on her cheeks when she accidentally moaned.

"GET OFF!" she shrieked, thrashing around, face still redder than Crayola marker. Ulquiorra cocked his head to the side slightly, curiosity etched into his features.

"Why? Based on the slideshow Szayel showed the Espada, such a response means you like it."

Orihime went dead silent, freezing up. Ulquiorra wouldn't admit it, but he felt a slight chill.

"Koten Zanshun, Tsubaki. I reject."

Ulquiorra instinctively Sonidoed to the other side of the room and watched in mild shock as instead of flying at him, Tsubaki cut her bonds. Blowing a raspberry at Ulquiorra, he disappeared.

Orihime walked over to the fold up table, grabbed the bowl of soup lightly, and announced, "Thank you for the meal, sir. It will not be necessary to feed me as such again. Now, I believe that after I eat, I will go to bed. Does that interfere with your plans?"

Ulquiorra blinked, then regained his composure, rejoining icily, "Not at all, woman. Tonight you will simply 'settle in'. Tomorrow we will purchase more items to fit your needs, so sleep well."

That said, he turned on his heel and walked out, both he and Orihime more than a little annoyed.

**The Fourth Intermission- The Spy**

Gin sat in his bedroom in the Caribbean Las Noches, staring at the ceiling and patiently tapping his fingers, one of Szayel's weird doodads making him totally invisible and hiding his reiatsu to Orihime and Ulquiorra, but visible to everyone else. Just then, a Garganta broadcast appeared.

"Well? Aizen asked, smirking sinisterly. "How'd it go?"

"Terrible!" Gin wailed, clawing at his face in despair.

"They were doin' friggin' fabulous, an' then Ulqui gets all, 'You must eat', an' Hime's all, 'Death First!' an' then Ulqui's all kissin' her to force the food down her pretty throat, an' when tha' still doesn't work, he gropes her, an' everything woulda been great when it all went wrong!"

"How?" Aizen asked, hiding his amusement behind entertainment. Gin really was taking the matchmaking dead seriously, not to mention he was acting out said-scenes melodramatically.

"Hime's virtue was in danger an' she was all aflutter an' turned on at the same time, so she was like, 'Oh, Ulqui, how I wanna, but I must not!' an' Ulqui just _had_ to be all socially inept an' was like, 'Well, accordin' to this PowerPoint our resident mad scientist showed us all, your body reactions are tellin' me you want me ta screw ya.' And Hime practically slapped him, an' then they all stomped off in opposite directions!"

Gin was silent for a second, then yelled, "OH! Why are they such _idiots?_"

"We can't all be like you, Gin," Aizen agreed solemnly.

"Why not?" Gin whined. "I'm practically perfect!"

Aizen settled back in his throne, smirking.

"Just give them time, Gin. Just give them time."


	4. The Victory, The Respect

**Chapter Four- The Victory**

"Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra! C'mon, get up!"

Ulquiorra forced his eyes open, glaring heavily at the orange-haired girl. The second she saw he was awake, she slipped back into her icy persona of last night and said, "It's six, sir. I believe we should go shopping now, if you wish to avoid the rush of tourists."

"Woman," Ulquiorra said in a lethal tone. "Did you just say it was six? In the morning?"

A flash of confusion spread across her face.

"Umm, yes, sir."

"Do you realize that I didn't rest until an hour ago?" Ulquiorra continued, his tone still ominous. Orihime arched an eyebrow.

"Why would you stay up until five in the morning?"

"I have something you humans call insomnia," Ulquiorra explained harshly, anger evident in his emerald eyes. "Did you never wonder why I never brought your breakfast? Did you know I need at least four hours of sleep to function fully?"

Orihime rolled her eyes, giggling. "Wow, Ulquiorra, I never knew you were such a girl about your beauty sleep."

Her face hardened and she revised, "I mean, I apologize, sir. Would you like me to leave you now?"

Ulquiorra threw off the covers, ignoring Orihime when she blushed and turned around. "What would be the point now that I am already awake at this ungodly hour?"

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime squeaked. "How come you don't have _any clothes on?"_

Ulquiorra glanced at her quizzically. "I cannot wear my uniform to bed. What else would I wear?"

"Umm, pajamas?" Orihime retorted, still facing the wall.

"Pajamas? What are those?" Ulquiorra inquired as he tugged on his loose, flowing pants. "And what do you find so intriguing about the wall that causes you to study it so intently?"

Orihime sighed. How in the world could she stay mad at him? He was just so unknowingly... _innocent._

"Nothing, Ulquiorra. In the human world, it's just not proper for girls and guys to see each other naked, unless they're married or in a relationship. Or, for that matter, _touch_ each other in inappropriate places," she explained, pink.

Ulquiorra took her shoulder, spinning her to face him. He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"The blood has rushed to your face again," he noted. "Why does it do this?"

"Szayel didn't explain it?" she muttered bitterly.

"He said it occurred when one was humiliated," he acknowledged. "But what do you have to be humiliated about?"

"See, Ulquiorra," she informed him, ignoring the fact that her blush was becoming deeper. "There are certain things in human society that are, uh, taboo. Meaning you shouldn't discuss them, or do them, in public or in private. Talking about, ahem, things of a, you know, um, a sexual nature," she somehow spit out, "Is one of those things."

"I see," Ulquiorra replied. "Earlier, you mentioned touching in inappropriate places. What is inappropriate? Is it- _taboo_ for my hand to be on your shoulder?"

She smiled. "No. You are technically allowed to touch anywhere from my shoulder to my hand, or my back or shoulder blade, if you're like, leading me somewhere. And that's pretty much it."

She saw a flash of confusion.

"Why am I not allowed to touch anywhere else? I saw the Quincy once wrap his arms around you and pull you into full-body contact. Why did you not become distressed then?"

Orihime bit her lip. "Because I am more comfortable around him, I guess."

Ulquiorra's face didn't change, but his eyes became a fraction cooler. "I see. So you trust him to have such contact with you and not force you to become his mate, but you do not trust me with the same?"

Orihime winced, scratching her forehead. "No, not like that, more like, if Grimmjow came up and gave you a hug, that's what Uryu was doing, what would you do?"

"Cero him," Ulquiorra answered immediately. "Does that mean you hold great disdain for me, as I do Grimmjow?"

She smacked her head.

"Stupid Hime, bad analogy," she mumbled under her breath. "No. Gin! If Gin hugged you, what would you do?"

His eyes narrowed. "Ask him what he was doing and in what way would it harm me or humiliate me. Is that more how you think?"

Orihime sighed loudly. "No! It's just... Well, why do you want to touch me anyway?"

Ulquiorra's back stiffened. "I desire no such thing."

"Well, then," she snapped. "Problem solved."

Ulquiorra turned, pulling on a white tee over his pants and grabbing a black leather wallet. "Let's go."

Orihime immediately brightened.

"Yay! And the first thing we can buy you is pajamas! Maybe the kind with Superman on them!"

Ulquiorra surveyed her strangely, and then briskly walked out.

The first store they went to was a clothing store, as they were both in the clothes from Las Noches. Orihime fluttered around like a butterfly, making sure everything she picked up had at least one bright color. A bright cerulean cloth with pink flower print tied at the waist, making a floor length skirt. Lots of tank tops and lacy camis, in colors like dandelion yellow, hot pink, blinding violet, and sunburst orange. After she acclimated nearly enough clothes for a new outfit every day for at least two months, she started sadly replacing them on the shelves. A pale hand stopped her.

"Are these clothes not the ones you desire to purchase?" Ulquiorra asked her.

Orihime furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, yeah, but I don't have any money."

Ulquiorra lifted his wallet. "Did you honestly think Lord Aizen would let the Espada loose in the Human world without any money?"

Taking the clothes from her, he dumped them on the cash register along with the few white and black tee-shirts and cargo pants he had gotten, along with some emerald green sleep pants Orihime had forced on him. The cashier raised an eyebrow and rang up all the items, saying smugly, "That'll be $358.77, sir."

Orihime gasped, but Ulquiorra nodded and handed the man a black card, tapping in a PIN quickly. The cashier slid the card through and gasped, bowing clumsily.

"Th-thank you, my lord, for shopping at Cabana's Fashions today. Is there any way I may assist you, any way at all?"

Ignoring Orihime's fish-like expression as she floundered in shock, Ulquiorra replied calmly, "Someone to send my purchases down to my home, the White Towers, would be appreciated."

Tha man bowed again, declaring, "Right away, my lord. Would your, um, lady friend want any of her purchases?"

Ulquiorra turned his inquiring gaze to her and she quickly grabbed the blue wrap-skirt and hot pink cami.

"C-can I change real fast?" she stuttered, suddenly wanting to call Ulquiorra her lord, too. It seemed the man's subservience was catching.

"Of course, my lady!" the cashier assured her. "Our citizens would stop the world should you and Lord Cifer, and his lord Aizen, order it!"

Orihime mentally face-palmed. Aizen. Of course. Of course he would make sure he and his precious soldiers were treated like royalty in the human realm, too.

"Thanks," she mumbled, running off to the changing room. She returned to see several men trotting with their bags towards the mini Las-Noches and Ulquiorra handing the man a hundred dollar bill, apparently not noticing the man's starry gaze.

"I appreciate your cooperation," Ulquiorra explained smoothly before turning on his heel and walking out the door, calling, "Come, woman."

Orihime hurried after him and muttered, "'My lord'? Really?"

Ulquiorra barely gave her a glance.

"Not only is Lord Aizen viewed as royalty here, he is considered a demi-god. The fact that we have been seen here occasionally over the last ninety years and not one of us has changed in appearance help add to the legends. The town believes us to be visiting angels, and go out of their way to accommodate us. That and the fact that even the dullest human recognizes the fact that we are quite predatory and dangerous has ensured proper respect."

Orihime couldn't help it. She giggled.

"Haha. They think people like Nnoitra and Grimmjow are angels?"

Ulquiorra kept walking forward.

"The people here are wise enough to know that myths of kind angels are just that. Myths. They know that not all the stories in books like your Bible are the truth. Sometimes, those perceived to be the kindest are in reality the cruelest."

Orihime looked down, chastised.

"Oh. But they all seem... happy to see you."

This caused Ulquiorra to look at her.

"You and the Shinigami seem to believe that Lord Aizen is totally evil. Yes, he can be arrogant, he is cruel, and he often destroys Arrancar for entertainment, but he knows that this is simply the best way to keep the Arrancar in line. However, humans enjoy having a deity to look up to, so he ensures whenever he or an Espada visits the humans receive plenty of monetary compensation. A man in this town may be middle-class before we arrive and may be a millionaire after we leave."

Orihime paled. "'Compensation'?"

Ulquiorra looked away.

"You said it yourself. Grimmjow and Nnoitra are no angels. We have yet to have directly caused a death, but that leaves a lot open. The women and men directly affected get paid handsomely, and think that an angel has singled them out, so they could care less what horrors are visited upon their body."

"That's terrible," Orihime whispered.

"Perhaps," he agreed.

"However, it keeps them content. That is what Lord Aizen is trying to accomplish. Yes, more than a little of it is to make him the ruler of all three realms, but it is partially because he honestly believes that he can create peace. He, unlike Lieutenant Tousen, is not blind to the darkness of the world, and knows that it is essential to keep the balance. But as is shown in this town, keeping balance with the dark creates its own peace."

Orihime looked down, a little doubtful and a lot troubled.

"But Aizen has done some terrible things," she argued weakly. "Think of Toshiro, Rangiku, Kurosaki-kun, Rukia, Uryu, Momo, Kira, Shuuhei, Kisuke, the Vizards, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, nearly everyone!"

"Yes," Ulquiorra admitted. "He has done terrible things. But think of Kisuke Urahara, who created the Hogyokou. Who hid it in Rukia Kuchiki's body, despite knowing that without a doubt that Lord Aizen would come after her. Who manipulated and bent you and your 'nakama' to suit his purposes. Yoruichi Shihouin, who left Shao Lin Fon, captain of Division Two, when all the child wanted was to have her idol trust her. Byakuya Kuchiki, who attempted to kill his lieutenant Renji Abarai, the medic Hanataro Yamada, Ganju Shiba, Ichigo Kurosaki, and others all in an attempt to blindly follow the law."

"Isshin Kurosaki, who betrayed Soul Society to be with a human woman, and later betrayed Kisuke Urahara by refusing to aid him in his trial against Lord Aizen. Uryu Ishida, who lured scores of hollows and Menos Grande to your hometown in an attempt to prove to Ichigo Kurosaki that he was better. Soul Society eradicated an entire race, the Quincys, and tried to do the same to the Vizards. Leaves its inhabitants with any power at all to starve in Rukongai, places like the Zaraki District quite literally Hell. All this and more by the ones you consider good."

"H-How do you know all this?" Orihime breathed.

Ulquiorra ignored her and stepped forward, invading Orihime's personal bubble.

"Tell me. What makes them worthy of your forgiveness, yet the other Espada and defective Shinigami worthy of your damnation? What makes us different?"

Orihime bit her lip. How the hell was she supposed to know? He was right. Ulquiorra was _right_. But-

"Yes. All that is true, Ulquiorra. Every single statement."

She looked up, eyes shining.

"But I forgave them because they wanted forgiveness. Ulquiorra, they were wrong, every single one of them, and they believed that there was no way we could ever forgive them. But they wished it anyway, and the fact that they admitted they were wrong, that they wanted to shine in our eyes again, even if they didn't say it out loud, that's what makes them worthy of my forgiveness."

She was standing straight now, strength and belief radiating from her like heat and light.

"Aizen doesn't have that. He either doesn't understand when he's in the wrong, or he doesn't care. But that's not unforgivable. Should he ever ask me for my forgiveness, for kidnapping me, for hurting my friends, for everything, I will grant it to him, without a second thought. Because he is not damned. There is always a second chance, and a third, and a fourth. For everyone."

Ulquiorra dipped his head, respect evident on his features. "I see."

Orihime smiled and feeling giddy from her victory, she took his hand.

"Come on, Ulquiorra. There's an ice cream parlor over there, and I want to show it you."

That wasn't all. All of a sudden, Orihime wanted to show him the _world_, the way _she_ saw it.

**The Fifth Intermission- The Respect**

Gin leaned against a building wall, shaking his head slightly.

"Those two really are something else," he mused, smile gone for once. He had figured the only reason Ulquiorra would love Orihime would be for her body and her heart, but she was proving to be more than a loving airhead. She was a beautiful, brilliant, shining angel. Forgiveness. Huh. Who'd have thought that it was something as simple as forgiveness that would bridge the gap between hollow and human?

He grinned.

"Certainly not me. An' as curious as I am to see wha' goes on in tha' ice cream shop, I think I need ta go see ma honey Ran."

Whistling and ignoring the weird stares he was getting, he opened a Garganta that led to Rangiku's room and stepped through.

**A.N_. _**... Could you feel the fluff there? I don't think I made quite enough to choke a person, haha. Please, tell me what you think of the 'Is-Aizen-Good?' debate. I'm curious!


	5. The Cliff, The Anticipation

**Chapter Five- The Cliff**

Ulquiorra wasn't sure what to make of the warm fingers and slightly damp palm holding his own cool, dry hand captive. She had said that this was acceptable, so why did he have the same feeling in the pit of his stomach as he had last night when force-feeding her? She seemed quite amused by the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off of their entwined hands.

Smiling, she glanced over at him again as they walked into the slightly chilly ice cream shoppe. He was just so _cute_, sometimes. Immediately, she amended in her head cute like puppies, or Tatsuki. Not cute like the way Ichigo was. Nothing like that. In fact, that was true! Ulquiorra wasn't physically cute. He was more like, ravishing, or elegant, or exquisite, and what was she doing? This was her kidnapper, for goodness sak-

"Oh, my God."

Ulquiorra turned to her at the exclamation, wondering why she had pulled her hand from his. Her ashy eyes were positively starry as she whispered, "They have watermelon, cashew, cookies and cream, bubblegum, and daquiri! Mixed, those form the _best stuff in the world!_"

Ignoring the woman working behind the counter's weirded-out looks, Ulquiorra ordered, "Two of what she mentioned."

The woman shook her head.

"Okay... waffle cone or sugar cone?"

"Waffle!" Orihime answered eagerly.

Ulquiorra nodded his assent, and the woman narrowed her eyes, before gasping, "Oh my God, you're one of them! My lord!"

She curtsied hastily. Ulquiorra looked away, but Orihime assured the woman, "You don't really have to do that. He acts tough, but he's one of the nicest Espada out there!"

"Espada," the woman mouthed, glad to have a name for the 'angels', while Ulquiorra contradicted tightly, "Woman, that is a lie."

Orihime pouted.

"It so isn't! Ulquiorra, you have never done anything mean in your entire life!"

Ulquiorra gave her a disbelieving look. "Woman, you truly are the biggest idiot I have ever met."

Orihime grinned.

"You're just saying that because you know I hate feeling weak and I feel really strong when I argue with you, so even when you say stuff like that, I know you don't mean it and are only saying it to make me happy."

Ulquiorra blinked at her convoluted logic and said, "You truly are too stupid insult."

Her manic grin widened, "No, I'm not! Thank you for the confidence booster, Ulquiorra!"

The ice cream maker let out a peal of laughter. "You two are just the cutest couple ever!"

Orihime turned bright red. "Couple? No! NO! We are in no way, shape, or form a couple!"

Ulquiorra glanced at her. "Yes, we are."

"What?" she asked.

"Couple. We're a couple. Do you not know the meaning of the word?"

Orihime face-palmed.

"No, Ulquiorra. I don't think you know the meaning of the word."

"'Couple: noun. A pair; two people united socially; something that links two things'," he recited, then continued. "Are we not a pair?"

Orihime smiled. "Yeah, but she means the socially linked one. You know, those taboo things I explained to you earlier?"

Ulquiorra's face cleared. "I see. Then, no, we are not partaking in either a sexual nor romantic relationship."

Ignoring her own blush, Orihime encouraged, "There you go! You're starting to get it!"

The lady behind the counter shook her head and handed them there are ice creams, smiling. Orihime took Ulquiorra's hand with one hand, eating her ice cream with the other, and explaining eagerly, "Yeah, this is ice cream, Ulquiorra. You lick it! No, I don't care if it's undignified, that's what you do." As they walked out of the shop, the woman heard Ulquiorra say, "Woman, you have ice cream on your nose. You look utterly ridiculous."

Shaking her head, the illusion of a woman vanished, leaving Aizen.

"Those crazy kids," he told the ice cream scooper, totally serious, as he flipped the sign to 'Closed' and went back to Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra wasn't sure to make of his master's presence in the ice cream shop. Aizen had been using Kyoka Suigetsu to hide the fact that he was their true server, but Ulquiorra wasn't exaggerating when he said he could see everything. Unsure, he had just gone with it, recalling that his master didn't know Ulquiorra could see through his illusions, as Ulquiorra had always been sure to focus on his father's illusions rather than the real thing. He lived to serve; he didn't want the person he served to kill him simply because Ulquiorra had been made far too perfectly.

Orihime was chattering away, trying to speak while simultaneously licking her treat. Ulquiorra was slightly surprised to realize that this also created the strange tugging sensation in his abdomen. Unable to stop himself, he watched her, watched her bright smile light her face as she poked out her tongue and try to lick the deep pink smear on her cheek. Ulquiorra found himself repressing the strangest urge to lick it off himself. Shaking himself internally, he reminded his suddenly unruly instincts that that sort of touch was Not Allowed. Suddenly, it hit him. She'd said he couldn't _touch_ her anywhere but her arms and hands. Well, she'd never mentioned anything about licking. Before he could think too hard about why he had searched for a loophole, he darted forward and licked the ice cream off of her face.

Orihime didn't know what she was babbling about. All she knew was that since they left the ice cream parlor, Ulquiorra had looked at her again and again with increasing frequency with something scarily akin to how she had looked at the ice cream. So, she kept on talking, neither party noticing as her voice got higher and higher. Finally, she actually missed her mouth as she tried to lick her cone, and she laughed, trying to see if she could extend her tongue far enough to reach the blob of ice cream on her cheekbone. Her tongue couldn't. Ulquiorra's, apparently, could.

She gasped the second his tongue touched her cheek. It was only for a brief moment, but it seemed as if in that one moment, the earth trembled, the sky fell, and everything else exploded. He pulled back calmly and surveyed her with calm, intense jade eyes. She was a jittery, blushing wreck.

"Ulquiorra-" she started to chide, her voice cracking on the first syllable, to her immense dismay.

He interrupted, "You never said I couldn't lick you."

Her shoulders sagged as her mouth flopped down.

"Ulquiorra!" she practically shrieked. "It was kind of implied!"

"When?" he argued calmly. She face-palmed.

"You're right, Ulquiorra. I'm sorry. I would really like it if you refrained from licking me. Along with touching me anywhere but my shoulder to my hand."

Ulquiorra nodded, and was she imagining things, or was he doing the Ulquiorra equivalent of laughing at her? Her jaw dropped.

"Ulquiorra, are you privately laughing at me?"

Ulquiorra shook his head 'no' innocently, telling her, "Woman, I do not laugh, privately or not."

She smiled against her will and stomped her foot.

"You totally are! Ulquiorra, your eyes are sparkling! You are not allowed to sparkle your eyes at me!"

If anything, that made his eyes 'sparkle' more as he closed his eyes and argued, "My eyes do not sparkle. You are delusional."

"I'm not!" she yelled, laughing. "Your eyes are sparkling at me, and I'm running away."

She saw brief surprise replace his hidden mirth as he opened his eyes, and she used the opening to race away, tearing off between the houses and small buildings, tossing her icecream cone in a trash can, leaving a sandy spray in her wake. She chanced a glance behind her and saw, to her incredible joy, Ulquiorra was following her.

She ran blindly, unsure of where she was going, until an idea hit her. The cliff that they had arrived on. She changed direction suddenly, veering sharply to the left. She heard Ulquiorra stumble before regaining his footing, and she laughed, tossing her hair back as she pumped her legs harder than ever.

Finally, they arrived. Right as the bluff came in view, a bush suddenly seemed to pull its root up, right in front of Orihime, and she plummeted to the ground hard. Ulquiorra had too much built up momentum and couldn't stop in time, tripping on top of her. They rolled to a stop near the edge of the cliff, Orihime giggling away beneath Ulquiorra, who seemed rather shocked to find himself suddenly pressed against Orihime. She looked at his face, where the only change from its usual stoniness was the fact his normally slit pupils were round as a penny, and started snorting with laughter again, something reinforced when he accidentally tickled her ribs.

"Ulquiorra!" she shrieked. "Don't do that! I'm ticklish!"

Immediately, she realized that was the wrong thing to say, as his fingers made their way back to her ribs, poking and prodding experimentally. She chuckled uncontrollably, her face turning pink as Ulquiorra tickled her with more and more insistence, a curious gleam in his eyes.

"Ulquiorra! St-stop, Ulquiorra!"

He paid no heed to her cries, but then she suddenly went dead silent, staring with wide eyes at the trees that dotted the cliff. Ulquiorra sat up, his eyes following hers. There, half hidden by the foliage, were some of the townspeople- two young girls, a teenage boy, and three women and a man- who were obviously just as shocked as the two of them. Suddenly, the teenage boy, a blonde, gangly youth, blushed and mumbled, "Sorry. We saw you two heading up to Lovers' Bluff, and we were kinda, you know, curious about what an angel was doing up here, and followed you."

His voice got increasingly quieter as Ulquiorra slowly let off more and more reiatsu, obviously irritated. Orihime put a soft hand on Ulqiuorra's cheek, ignoring the fact he immediately stiffened and told the boy, "That's okay! I'd probably do the exact same thing! But you should probably go now. Ulquiorra looks really annoyed!"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, getting off of her and placing his hands in his pockets. "Woman, I do not look annoyed."

Orihime looked at him speculatively as she stood by him.

"You're right. You don't look annoyed. But I know you're annoyed because you closed your eyes, and that's like you sighing! Also, your eyes did that cool thing, where the pupil gets thinner! You know, like some people tighten their lips, your pupils do that! I think it's because you can hide as much emotion as you want, but your eyes are literally to the window to your soul, so I see everything you feel!"

Ulquiorra had turned away, facing the cliff, both unaware that the townspeople had edged away. "I don't feel anything."

Orihime took his hand, squeezing it timidly and watching the sunset. "I don't know, Ulquiorra," she whispered, not caring his hand was unresponsive. "I think you feel a lot more than you let on."

Ulquiorra walked away, removing his hand from hers. "Come, woman," he ordered. "You must get dressed."

Orihime looked down, confused, before running after him. "Um, Ulquiorra, I am dressed!"

"Not for the bar you and I are going to after dinner," he replied shortly. "Which you are eating, by the way. I let you skip breakfast and lunch in return for those cold, sugary things-"

"Ice cream."

"- so you don't have a choice."

Sighing, Orihime said, "Yes, Your Highness."

**The Sixth Intermission- The Anticipation**

Gin bounced up and down, biting his lip to try and keep his smile from breaking his face in half. They were gonna go and eat dinner, and then they were gonna get _drunk!_ This was going to be so entertaining! The only Espada he had ever seen drunk were Yammy, who started hallucinating something _fierce_, Nnoitra, who turned into a crying mess, Grimmjow, who began acting, and sounding, like a chipmunk on meth, and Zommari, who acted like a hippie! He was very excited to see what Ulquiorra did. Since the guy was suppressing so much emotion, he probably became like a bipolar, manic-depressive, dangerously explosive, giddy fangirl-like creature. And Orihime... goodness, that girl was _golden_, but Gin was highly tempted to record whatever she acted like and use it as blackmail material. He started humming an incredibly jaunty tune and raced down to the bar Ulquiorra was probably going to go to. He was going to see how much extra, pure alcohol he could put in the barrels, just to see how it would affect him. After all, it wasn't like a dead person could die from alcohol poisoning. Rangiku had proved that at least twice.


	6. The Tension, The Scrutiny

**The Sixth Chapter- The Tension**

As soon as Orihime walked into her room to change back into that white sundress she had gotten in Las Noches, she suddenly realized that tonight was going to change everything. Feeling the start of hyperventilation beginning, she catalogued her room in an effort to calm herself. There was one glass wall. The other three were a light, light blush pink. There was a floorlength mirror by the bed, pretty scrolls decorating the border. The bed itself was just a slightly darker rose color than the walls. There was an empty glass bookshelf in one corner, and a white dresser. Pretty much a female version of Ulquiorra's room. There, on her bed, were all the clothes and accessories she had gotten that morning. Sighing, she went to prepare herself.

After she was in the white sundress, she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail held up with a light pink scrunchie, wisps of her orange hair falling around her face, despite her attempts to tame the loose pieces. Her blue hair pins were on the same side of her head, one above the other, leaving her bangs loose. Her only other accessory was a silver bracelet she had purchased that looked nearly identical to the one Ulquiorra had given her when he kidnapped her. She honestly didn't know why she bought it. Sighing again, she padded on barefeet down to the kitchen, deciding Ulquiorra could bite her. She didn't want shoes.

As she arrived in the kitchen, she paused, leaning against the door frame. There was Ulquiorra, also barefoot, in a white button down shirt and light grey pants, stirring something in a pot with a look of boredom, his black bangs falling in his face. It was all so domestic. It was all so... pleasant. Lovely, even. Almost a dream.

Ulquiorra turned just then, the stirring spoon still in his hand. Emerald eyes met silver ones, and for the first time, Orihime experienced a strange sensation. It was as if her stomach had been swooped out from inside her, and the hole it left was filled with warm, tingling fuzzies. Her breath caught in her throat, the slight smile on her lips disappearing, her hand shooting up to push her stray flyaways behind her ear.

Ulquiorra broke the silence, his voice lower than usual.

"Sit. At the table, I mea-"

He cut himself off midword, busying himself with pouring the stew into two small bowls. Orihime complied, sitting at the small, two-seater table, mildly amused by the thought that her kidnapper was serving her food he had toiled away at himself. Ulquiorra put one of the bowls in front of her. It had carrots, celery, potatoes, all the usual things but meat. Right after, he deftly cut a loaf of french bread in half, giving her one half, placing one of these on her plate, the other on his own, near his soup. He poured two glasses of dark red cranberry juice, and placed a small slab of roast beef at the center of the table before sitting across from her.

There was a brief silence as the two ate, and then Orihime asked, "So, why are you eating? I mean, don't Arrancar eat hollows?"

A terrible thought crossed her mind, and she paled.

"Wait. This isn't hollow, r-right?"

Ulquiorra gave her his version of a scathing look.

"If you ate hollow, your body wouldn't know what to do with it, causing you to be sick for several days. I wouldn't poison you like that, despite what you might think. And Szayel created this Gigai to consume human food, but I myself can go several weeks without eating without any adverse side effects."

Orihime looked down, ashamed, aware that she had broken some rule of etiquette in assuming Ulquiorra would feed her hollow.

"No, you're right, Ulquiorra. I'm sorry. Please forgive my ignorance."

Unlike the sarcasm she used when mad at him, her formal language was a true plea for forgiveness. He didn't say anything, but resumed eating. They ate the rest of the meal in silence, and when they finished, Orihime stood quickly and took Ulquiorra's plate along with her own, walking to the sink. Quietly, she bagan scrubbing the dishes, trying to convey silently that she was still sorry. So focused was she on this contrite task, she didn't notice Ulquiorra was behind her until he touched her.

"Woman," he murmured, pressing the front of his body against the back of hers. "Drying the dishes works a lot better when you use long, smooth strokes rather than short, fast scrubs."

He ignored her intake of breath and took her hands in his own, showing her what he meant. Orihime couldn't breathe, and it wasn't because of his overpowering reiatsu. In fact, it almost seemed like his spiritual pressure was wrapping around her, coccooning her with its cold comfort. Her body seemed to react on its own as she trembled slightly, eyelids fluttering, as she tried desperately not to let her head loll backwards on to his shoulder. _No swooning, no swooning,_ she chanted desperately to herself.

She felt Ulquiorra's cool breath on her neck, and her heart somehow spurred itself on even faster, and she could practically feel his cold lips on her throat when there came a loud crash from behind them. The two turned instantly, jumping apart like a pair of guilty lovers. A black cat stared at them unblinkingly from the window sill, a broken flower pot next to it. Orihime frowned.

"Is it just me, or does that cat look scarily like Yoruichi?"

"It's not just you," Ulquiorra assured her, putting the dishes away and glaring at the cat suspiciously. "Yet it does not bear the were-cat's reiatsu."

"That's just creepy," Orihime announced. "And I'm not sure if I want to hug it or run away, blushing."

"I could always Cero it," Ulquiorra offered tonelessly. To the cat's defense, if it was Yoruichi, it didn't flinch. Orihime, however, yelled, while waving her arms manically, "No! If it's a regular cat, you'll kill it! And if it's Yoruichi, and you singe her tail, she'll kill you!"

Ulquiorra gave her a look.

"So wouldn't you desire it to be the Shihoin Princess?"

Orihime looked away, away from those prying jade eyes that saw so much, sadly enough, more than her own friends ever saw.

"All violence is bad," she mumbled. Ulquiorra 'hmm'ed, then turned away, walking out the door.

"Come. Let's go to the bar now. I believe it's called Caritas."

Orihime smiled at the familiarity of the command and did as he said.

**The Seventh Intermission- The Scrutiny**

Gin stared hard at the cat, blood red eyes open and everything.

"Ya know," he told it. "They weren't kiddin'. Ya look exactly like Yoruichi. It's terrifyin'. Are ya spyin' on them, too? Don't worry. They luv each other. It's prolly why ya haven't told her rescue squad, innit?"

No answer. Gin went on.

"Or maybe ya just can't reach 'em, since they're in Hueco Mundo, an' all. Would surprise me if that's it. Tha' Kisuke knows everythin', don't he?"

The cat put its nose up in the air, turning away and closing its golden eyes. Gin chuckled. "I forgot. Ya followed blondie ta exile, but'cha' luv makin' fun of him."

He chortled again, then said, "Trust me. I know the feelin'."

The cat still remained silent, and Gin stood, leaping off his perch on the window sill by the cat. "Guess yer not Yoruichi. Ah, well. There is no way that yer her. She's smart. Yer way too dumb."

As he walked off, he smirked when he heard a distinctly masculine voice mumble, "Was that an insult or a compliment, fox-face?"

**A.N.** Since this was so short, and something of a filler, you get to updates in one day! Aren't you excited!


	7. The Shenanigans, The Reveal

**Chapter Seven- The Shenanigans**

Orihime stared at Ulquiorra unabashedly, entranced by his beauty. When they had first gotten to the bar, things had been a little awkward. That changed after about the third drink, which was where Orihime stopped. Ulquiorra had kept right on going. Orihime had lost count after his fifteenth shot of some sort of rum that was eighty-percent alcohol. The barman had been staring at Ulquiorra, highly worried, phone on hand. That was, until it became glaringly obvious that the liquor was having little to no effect on Ulquiorra. Then, the barman had shaken his head, muttering about unearthly constitutions and had given up on warning Ulquiorra about alcohol poisoning causing blindness and death.

Orihime had to admit amazement. While she had only had three shots, her world was spinning and glittering, and everything seemed to be floating. Luckily, her speech was still mostly intact. Ulquiorra had had more than five times the amount of alcohol she did, and yet the more liquor he consumed, the sharper he seemed. He became as focused and sharp as green thorns. His movements were hyper-graceful, but at the same time, almost jerky. And the strangest thing? He was glowing.

Leaning over to him, precariously close to falling of her stool, she whispered in his ear, "Ulquiorra? You're glowing. I think the barman's worried he drank too much alcohol on his... um, break. That's what it's called."

To her surprise, Ulquiorra's lips grazed her ear in return and he whispered back, "I know. Glowing is an unfortunate side effect of Espada drinking."

Orihime barely heard him. She was too proccupied by the feel of his lips on her ear. Sighing, she rested her cheek on his shoulder, her lips lightly pressed against the warm skin on his neck. Feeling curious, she lightly darted out her tongue, tasting his skin. He tasted like... apples. Green apples, not red. She wasn't at all surprised when he immediately stiffened, but she was shocked when he spun off of his chair, grabbing her hand and bringing her with him.

"Ulquiorra?" she questioned as he drew her up in position, for what she didn't know.

His reply was to place his forehead and breathe, "_Baila conmigo, Princesa de Las Noches_."

Orihime inhaled sharply, recalling the little Spanish Chad had taught her. _Dance with me, Princess of Las Noches._ With his intense green eyes only inches away from hers, the only thing Orihime could do was nod helplessly. Immediately, he drew her up until her body was placed against his, one of his hands holding hers near their faces, the other one placing light pressure on her shoulder blade. Instinctively, she put her free hand on his shoulder, her thumb pressed near his deltoid. Next second, they were dancing.

Orihime had never tangoed in her life. However, Ulquiorra was skilled enough that she didn't have to. His feet moved her, his hands led hers, his eyes told her which way to go next. Orihime was utterly dazed. She could feel his heart beating in time with her own, she could see nothing but his eyes, sucking her in and trapping her. Her nose was filled with his scent, the mixture of Spanish spices and smoke. All she could hear was his softly spoken Spanish words echoing in her head; _Baila conmigo, princesa. Baila, Princesa de Las Noches..._ The only sense of hers that wasn't consumed by him was her taste, and strangely enough, that was the one she wanted.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra dipped her down to near the floor. Silver eyes widening, she stared at him, wishing suddenly she was looking at him, not his Gigai. He moved his hands until both of her hands were in his, and he drew her up until he had to look up to see her. Without thinking, she wrapped her legs around his slim waist, her burnt orange hair falling around them like a curtain.

"_Mina_," Ulquiorra breathed. _Mine. _Somehow managing to use Sonido in his Gigai, Ulquiorra took her to the cliff above the ocean.

Setting her down at his feet, Ulquiorra slowly trailed his hand up her spine, pushing harder when she arched into him, away from his hand.

"What's the matter?" he murmured. "Do you not want me to touch you?"

She bit her lip. He started to lean forward, still tracing the curve of her spine when she said, "Wait."

He paused, looking slightly surprised.

"I don't want your Gigai to kiss me. I want you to kiss me. With your tears and your white and black lips and your pale skin. I want _you_ to kiss me."

Ulquiorra was amazed, and he had the most peculiar sensation of soaring. She _wanted_ him. _She_ wanted him, she wanted _him_! He frowned slightly. His sentences shouldn't have been that exuberant. How much had he had to drink again...? Shaking the thought out of his head, he released a burst of reiatsu, breaking out of his Gigai with an immense explosion of power. Enough power that when he came out of the Gigai, he was in Segunda Etapa.

Orihime gasped. It was Ulquiorra, but it wasn't. His eyes were now a poisonous yellow-green. He had shadowy fur crawling up his arms and legs, giving him the appearance of a gentleman gone bad. The fur on his arms almost looked like gloves, and on the fur of his legs, there were longer patches, giving him the appearance of coattails. A long tail was whipping back and forth behind him, his obsidian hair went to his waist, and his ivory horns gleamed in the light of the full moon. Broad wings stretched out behind him, blocking the starlight. His tears were thick triangles of black, a second thinner trail of tears next to the first. The image was completed by the gruesome hollow hole in his chest, right where the heart would be, a giant scar and a thick black fluid-looking substance trailed down, making it look like a weeping, open wound.

At first Orihime wanted to scream, 'This isn't you!" But then she actually looked. His eyes. They were different colors, but the expression, the expression screamed Ulquiorra, not to mention his stiff posture. So, without further ado, she leaned forward and she kissed him. He responded immediately, one taloned hand tangling in her sunset hair, the other capturing her by the waist and pulling her closer.

As strange as it was, he was an excellent kisser. His lips, so cold that they burned, softly moved hers with a gentleness she had never seen in him before. Orihime had the distinct feeling that if he hadn't been clutching her to his chest so tightly, she would have melted to the ground. This idea was only reinforced by his tongue sweeping out and licking her lower lip, quickly followed by him nibbling on her lip softly.

Unable to stop herself, Orihime gasped quietly. His tongue was _cold!_ Ulquiorra quickly took the opportunity to invade her mouth. It was like a trigger. Before, they're kisses had been soft, but heated, and now they exploded into a lustful frenzy. Orihime was suddenly flat on her back, Ulquiorra's weight pressing her into the springy ground. He was kissing and nipping her lips, her neck, her jaw, basically anything he could reach. His long tail was slowly twining itself around her leg, spiraling around it like a snake, the pointed arrow tip tracing patterns on the sensitive skin on her inner thigh. His talons were doing the same on her ribs.

Orihime was running her hands up his chest, mildly surprised to see that the dark blood-like substance coming from his hollow hole felt like the rest of his skin, and was a part of him, just like his tears. Without thinking, she brushed her hand over his hollow hole. Ulquiorra shuddered and suddenly bit the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. Her silver eyes focusing on him, she touched the hollow hole again, putting a little more force behind the touch. This time, he actually moaned, the sound animalistic and beastly. He moved his head so he was hovering above her, his jade and topaz eyes gleaming almost balefully.

Dragging it out, Orihime slowly traced her finger on the inside of his hollow hole, finding his previous reactions intriguing. His hands tightened on her ribs, a ripple coursing down his spine, his breath quickening before he clenched his jaw shut, fighting back the moan Orihime could see threatening to rise out of his throat.

"Don't do that unless prepared to deal with the consequences," Ulquiorra snarled quietly.

"Why are you so affected?" she whispered, breathless, unable to take his warning seriously.

He lowered his head again until his lips were near her ear and breathed back, "That hole represents the heart I lost. As a reminder, all of the feelings I know that could be remotely positive are stimulated by the nerves around the rim. So everytime you touch it, all of the _lust_, all of the _pleasure_, all of the _want _is brought out in full force."

Ulquiorra enunciated the three words and punctuated each by tightening his tail, pressing her closer, and tugging on her ear with his sharp teeth, leaving Orihime wide eyed and breathless. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that his fur was the only thing that hid his nudity. Lifting one of his furred hands, he turned her head until her nose was brushing his, his big eyes inches from hers.

"Can you handle that, Orihime?"

Orihime squeaked. Ulquiorra's eyes flashed with amusement and he stood up. Orihime stayed on the ground, a late blush filling her cheeks, paralyzed with shock. Ulquiorra stepped into his Gigai and gently lifted her. Orihime's only reaction was to loll her head to stare at him with her huge deer eyes.

"You're not ready," he told her. "Come. It's late and you will probably wake up early again. I, for one, would like to sleep longer than two hours."

As he spoke, his tone slowly morphed into it's regular emotionless. Orihime wasn't offended. He was just done for the night. She was surprised he had managed to show emotion for as long as he had. Maybe that alcohol had effected him more than she had first thought.

As she nuzzled into his chest, enjoying the feel of his arms, even if he was in the Gigai, she found her only wish was that she would remember this in the morning.

**The Eighth Intermission- The Reveal**

"Well, Gin? What happened? How was their first night on the bar?" Aizen asked through the Garganta broadcast that Starrk had so kindly summoned for him.

Gin smirked.

"It went really, _really_ well, Aizen."

Aizen smiled back.

"Oh? And how well is really well?"

"It was a li'l awkward a' first, which is understandable, but after they both got a li'l drunk, it went well."

Gin stopped, unable to speak through his giant smile.

"I want details!" Grimmjow yelled from somewhere in the background.

Gin looked at Aizen questioningly. Aizen shrugged and said, "They all found out and became very curious. They started a childish bet. I didn't have the heart to ruin their fun."

Gin's smile turned sly.

"Oh? What did you bet on?"

Aizen looked down in a mockery of shame.

"You caught me. I bet they would come back and we would not see, but most definitely hear them for at least a week."

Gin started chuckling and said, "Ten dollars on two weeks."

"That's not fair!" Nnoitra shouted in the background. "You know stuff we don't!"

"Not for long," Aizen told him. "Gin? Your report?"

"Well, after they got suitably drunk, Hime got apparently curious about how Ulqui tasted, which led ta him talkin' ta her in Spanish, which led ta 'em doing a _very _hot dance. When'd Ulqui learn to dance, Aizen?"

Aizen shrugged and waved impatiently for him to continue.

"Anyway, after the dance finished, Ulqui somehow managed to use Sonido an' took her out of the bar. I managed to stay out of their business fer about five seconds, but when I felt a burst a' reiatsu, I ran over."

He stopped, smirk growing wide again.

"Hurry up!" Szayel screeched. "I'm goin', keep your lacy, pink panties on, jeez. Anyway, I get there and Ulqui was in Resureccion, but it looked different from the one he showed ya."

"Oh?" Aizen said, but before he could say anything else, all the Espada, including Hallibel and Starrk, yelled, "_So?_ _Say_ _what happened!"_

_"_Dammit!" Grimmjow added unnecessarily. Smirking, Gin obliged.


	8. The Lesson, The Relief

**Chapter Eight- The Lesson**

Orihime woke slowly, aware only of her impossible happiness and the sun on her face. She snuggled more tightly into Ulquiorra, smiling when his arm tightened around her waist. Her eyes shot open. Ulquiorra. Sleeping with. The lack thereof. The adult-type touching. His tail. _Oh my __**God**__, his tail._

Blushingprofusely at the inner swoon this last thought brought out, she glanced up slowly, mortified to see Ulquiorra gazing down at her, amused.

"What are you laughing at?" she whispered hoarsely, head beginning to throb.

"I'm not laughing," he told her quietly. "But in the past ten seconds, you embraced me more tightly, stiffened, blushed, squirmed in a rather undignified fashion, and embraced me harder again."

She moaned and dropped her head on to his (lovely) unclothed, hard, yet strangely comfortable chest.

"My head hurts," she whimpered.

"Use your powers," he advised. "Reject the toxin from your bloodstream."

Orihimegroaned, mumbling about how she wasn't strong enough before doing so. She looked up again, fairies still ready, and inquired, "Do you need me to...?"

He took a piece of her hair and rubbed it, like one would a fine cloth, and told her, "No. Along with glowing while intoxicated, we do not suffer alcohol poisoning or hangovers."

Orihime pouted. "That's not fair."

Ulquiorra dropped the piece of hair. "You can reject your hangover in a second. We're even."

Orihime hesitated.

"Ulquiorra? Do you, uh, want me to leave? I understand if you don't really like me. You know. If it was just the alcohol. I u-underst-stand, if th-that's how you feel."

She couldn't help it. Her breath hitched during her supposedly self-sacrificing speech. But she didn't want it to be the alcohol. She hadn't felt like this since, well, ever. She had felt like this before, but now, because it was Ulquiorra, she felt it more. She thought she loved Ichigo, but she realized now, always had, really, that he would never love her. They were both like two bright suns, he a brilliant orange, she a super-nova white. He couldn't see her because of his own radiance, but not purposefully.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, was like a black hole. He thrived on her pure light, and she adored the fact that he needed it to exist. She was very well aware that he could swallow her whole, leave her to wander in his darkness forever, but what a way to go!

But then, did she love him? It wasn't possible, right? He kidnapped her, he was mean, he was kind of cold and remote, and really, he wasn't human. Not to mention, this felt nothing like her crush on Ichigo. It was... different. Scary. Exhilerating, but terrifying.

A pair of cold lips interrupted her musing.

"Woman. That is ludicrous. I have very few things that belong to myself and myself only. You have become one of them, and I won't let you go."

Orihime smiled at him. "You know, that would have been almost sweet, if you hadn't referred to me as a thing. Now come on, we better get up. After all, we only have two days left!"

Ulquiorra nodded and Orihime rolled off of him, noting that she was wearing a white, as always, knee-length nightgown that she most definitely hadn't been wearing last night. She glanced at Ulquiorra, who was wearing the green flannel pajama bottoms she had forced on him. He didn't blink, slit pupils unwavering.

"I assumed that this piece of clothing would be more comfortable for you."

Orihime fingered the white nightie and shrugged, only slightly bothered by the fact she wasn't bothered.

Unable to stop herself, she watched appreciatively as Ulquiorra pulled off the pajama bottoms and pulled on tan cargos and a white t-shirt, noting his long, lean legs and slim, muscular chest happily. She was mildly disappointed by the white boxers that he had evidently purchased, however. She had thought something with Spiderman would have been really cool.

A random thought hit her, and she asked curiously, "Ulquiorra? Are your toenails black, like your fingernails are, outside of your Gigai?"

To Ulquiorra's credit, he wasn't fazed in the least.

"Yes. As is my tongue."

Orihime's eyes widened.

"Really? I thought it might be, but then I figured it was just because it was dark."

Her eyes became glassy and unfocused as she reminisced about what had happened last night.

"Woman."

She jerked back to reality, pouting. "Oh, Ulquiorra! You didn't say my name!"

He gave her a look, and she blushed slightly. A slightly curious gleam appeared in Ulquiorra's eyes. Slowly, he stalked forward. Orihime didn't move; she hadn't seen this look often enough yet to be scared. That would change. Soon. Slowly, he used his proximity to push her to the bed, his mouth nearinghers. Her breath caught, and right as she thought he'd kiss her, his lips went to her ear and he murmured, "Orihime."

"Nnght," she mumbled incoherently as the canine of the Gigai brushed her ear.

Ulquiorra raised himself.

"Come," he commanded imperiously. "There is a breakfast diner I believe you would appreciate."

Orihime frowned as she tagged after him.

"This is just another ploy to get me to eat, isn't it?"

He didn't answer. She muttered under her breath, "That's mean."

Ulquiorra still was silent.

* * *

As it was, Orihime enjoyed the diner immensely. The cat, whom Orihime had affectionately dubbed Yoruichi II, had followed them, and the waitress, whose name was Joyce, had gotten her a bowl of milk, while serving Orihime her breakfast. To Orihime's titanic delight, today's special was pickle pancakes coated in whipped cream, hotsauce, soysauce, and pieces of chocolate-covered bacon. Ulquiorra had ordered the same thing, and didn't seem to mind its flavor.

"I just can't believe it!" she gushed excitedly. "I mean, everyone at home thinks my diet is really weird, but here they have a whole diner with some of my favorite recipes!"

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, but his emerald eyes didn't leave hers as he listened intently. Suddenly, Orihime frowned.

"Ulquiorra, I'm really scared," she whispered. Ulquiorra's hand froze, his fork hovering above his plate.

"Why?" he asked evenly. She looked up at him with hangdog eyes.

"Because I don't want to leave your side. And I think, I might actually hurt some of my best friends if you told me to."

Tears filled her eyes as her chin dropped to her chest.

"What's wrong with me?" she whimpered. "Why am I so- weak? I am_ horrified _to realize that my enemy bought my loyalty with a pretty face, some soft words, alcohol, and good food. I am _despicable."_

Ulquiorra's lethal tone brought her from her pity party.

"Is that what you think this is? Me using 'soft words' and my 'pretty face' to lure you to Lord Aizen's side?"

Orihime's head shot up.

"What? Ulquiorra, no, th-that's not what I meant..."

"Isn't it?" he inquired. "Because it certainly makes sense to me. But then, so does the thought that you might be doing the same thing to convince me to help you escape. Yet, I thought that maybe- I am unsure of what I thought. After all, the thought made no sense."

The tears in Orihime's eyes spilled over.

"Ulquiorra. Please. Listen to me!"

Ulquiorra placed a hundred dollar bill on the table and, hands in his pockets, walked away, tossing over his shoulder, "Convince me."

Orihime didn't move. She was frozen. He had left. He had _left. _Her shoulders shook, and she raced out of the building, blinded by saltwater. Without thinking, she ran for the bluff she and Ulquiorra had first arrived on, tickled each other on. The tears increased.

"Mrrow."

Yoruichi II jumped onto Orihime's lap, golden eyes sad. Orihime laughed through her despair, scratching the cat's ears, hands shaking from lack of oxygen. This happened when she bawled as hard as she could. Suddenly, a deep voice said, "Let me help you."

Orihime choked.

"Yoruichi?"

The cat smiled. "Hey, Hime."

Orihime stopped breathing, mouth hanging open. Yoruichi chuckled.

"Orihime, it's going to start raining, and you are going to drown."

Orihime started to speak. Yoruichi expected many things. "How is everyone? Are they all okay?" "Yoruichi, will you help me get out of here?" "I'm so glad to see you!" "How did you get here?"

What Orihime did was bend down and look Yoruichi straight in the eyes and say in a solemn tone, "How can you help me get Ulquiorra back?"

Yoruichi chuckled, whiskers quivering.

"Wow. You really do love that cold bastard, don't you?"

Orihime blushed.

"Well, I don't know about love," she giggled nervously, sounding more like her usual self, despite the tears still lingering in her eyes. Yoruichi shook her furry head.

"Whatever. Anyway, since that's what you asked for, that's what I'll help you with. Now, first I got to get me some clothes, and then meet me outside the palace thing you've been staying in."

Orihime nodded determinedly, wiping her tears, and raced off, Yoruichi pelting after her. Neither noticed the emerald green eyes watching with disguised shock and curiousity.

* * *

Ten minutes later, and a teary Orihime was in front of the front door of the White Towers, in a game of desperate tug'o'war with her arm and a human Yoruichi.

"No!" Orihime shrieked shrilly. "I don't wanna leave with you, Yoruichi!"

"I don't care!" Yoruichi snarled, golden eyes flashing. "You have worried everybody so much! They think you're a traitor, Orihime! I'm doing this to help you!"

"I am a traitor!" Orihime screamed hysterically, orange hair flying wildly in the wind. "I don't care if they're worried! I want to stay here with Ulquiorra!"

Calling on her Shun Shun Rikka, Orihime shot Tsubaki forward, only narrowly missing Yoruichi, whose amber eyes narrowed as she bared her fangs. Suddenly, her hand darted forward, clipping Orihime's temple. Orihime's shocked silver eyes only had time to register betrayal before they rolled backwards and she collapsed.

Yoruichi caught her deftly, face sad as she whispered, "It's for your own good, Hime. I hope you realize that someda-"

She was cut off midword as a pale hand with fingers clenched to form a point nearly hit her head, in the precise place she had hit Orihime. She smiled as she gasped to the enraged Espada, "Holy shit, you're fast."

"Put my woman down," Ulquiorra ordered, green reiatsu dancing around his coldly emotionless figure. "I heard you two speaking. I know this is a ploy."

Yoruichi laughed again.

"Of course you never really left. However, do you honestly think I was going to help her seduce an Espada? No, I told her that so she would trust me. She needs to come hom-"

Once more, she was forced to dodge an attack midword as Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure increased again.

"She _is_ home."

"Ha! 'Home is where the heart is', Cifer! You think she honestly gives a damn about you?" Yoruichi taunted, eyes flaming with a golden fire similar to the glitter Grimmjow got when caught up in bloodlust. This time, Ulquiorra's fist connected with her cheek, and Yoruichi spun into the air, blood pouring from her mouth, neck burning with pain. She licked the blood off her lip.

"Wow, that had some punch. Did I hit a sore spot?"

She dodged the next attack and continued.

"Maybe something deep down inside of you realizes that she will _never love you._ And I bet you know why, too. Because you are a _monster_. You kidnapped her, probably did unspeakable things, and then you think she'll betray everyone for you? Maybe she thinks she will, but you and I know, don't we? You're not worth that. You're not worth _her_. Not even close to being worth her love."

Ulquiorra's foot connected with her nose, and Yoruichi felt Orihime get ripped from her arms. There, about ten feet away, Ulquiorra was holding the girl as if she was the most precious thing in the world. He still was as unreadable as before. Yoruichi chuckled, shifting back into cat form.

"There you go," she encouraged. "That's the kind of thing I want to see. You're an okay guy, Cifer. But you're really stupid sometimes. Hime is in high demand. You can't just have diva fits and walk off, just because she said something stupid. You see, you are the only one I have ever seen her open up to, and because of that, she says exactly what she thinks for once. That's a privilege many would envy you of. So don't be a drama queen, because someone will snatch her up, right beneath your nose, and neither of you can afford that. I don't know why, but she really likes you, Cifer, and if you pull away, she'll shatter. And when she breaks, all three worlds cry with her. We've seen it happen."

With that, she sauntered off, tail held high in the air, leaving a quietly shocked Espada behind her.

**The Ninth Intermission- The Relief**

"Damn, you are one smart cat. Ya know that?" Gin asked, grinning, as he tagged along with Yoruichi.

Yoruichi smirked.

"Oh, I know."

Gin laughed and said, "Ya know, I'm really grateful to you. I can't interfere, but I wan' them together more than anythin' else in this world. They really do luv each other, an' it would break my heart ta see 'em apart."

Yoruichi snickered. "You?"

Gin pouted, skipping in front of Yoruichi. "Oy! I love happy endin's as much as the next hyper fan girl!"

Yoruichicoughed, trying to hide her laugh. "Is there somethingyou're not telling me, Ichimaru?"

Gin grinned boyishly. "Nope! Wanna have me prove it?"

Her amused protests went competely unheeded as Gin grabbed the hem of his robes and ripped them upwards. Gin was, in fact, very male, to Yoruichi's amusement.

**A.N.** Sorry for the delay. I'm not sure how much I like this chapter...? Am I rushing? Oh, God, please don't let me be rushing...


	9. The Proof, The Entertained

**Chapter Nine- The Proof**

Orihime's eyes fluttered open slowly, the sun searing afterimages of strange shapes into her eyes. A shadow moved over her, and she opened her eyes fully. She was on a sandy beach, it was, once again, sunset, and someone was standing over her.

"U-Ulquiorra?" she asked hoarsely, her voice sore from disuse and the inhalation of sand.

"Yes, woman."

Her muscles protesting, she stumbled backwards, standing and hovering near the palmtrees. He slowly blinked dark green eyes.

"What's going on? Why did Yoruichi attack me?"

Her mouth quivered.

"She said she would help me. She _promised_ she would help me..."

She looked up at Ulquiorra, silver eyes dim with pain.

"Why are you here?" she asked stuffily. "You're mad at me."

Ulquiorra looked away.

"I am not 'mad' at you."

Orihime laughed hoarsely.

"Oh? Then what was that at the diner?"

She could have sworn he mumbled something about 'a diva fit', but then he said louder, "I was unsure. As such, I overreacted to a perfectly valid concern. I am... lost, when it comes to you. You baffle me. I would liken spending my time with you to walking on broken glass and nails, without the advantages of Hierro. As such, I, foolishly, lost my temper-"

He broke off suddenly, self-deprecation deep in his emerald eyes. Obviously, he hadn't meant to say that much. Orihime walked over and slapped him. His face snapped sideways, and he stayed in that position. She was quiet for a half minute or so. Then, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed the cheek she slapped.

"I'm sorry," she told him sincerely. "You didn't deserve that."

She hugged him, not at all surprised when he didn't hug back. Her stomach rumbled. Ulquiorra still didn't react. She giggled, and then placed a small, warm hand on his cheek, turning his face to her. Slowly, she kissed him, pressing her heated, full lips against his unresponsive lips.

"Ulquiorra," she sighed, then spoke against his lips, "Smile!" Her mouth did just this, still pressed against his mouth.

"Woman," he mumbled. "I don't smile."

She chuckled. "Then sparkle your eyes at me."

"I'm not allowed to do that," he told her, pulling back while being simultaneously dragged into her banter.

"I've changed my mind," she declared. "And I would really, really like it if you would fed me something."

He did the Ulquiorra equivalent to raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have to threaten you?"

She smiled slyly. "No, but if you want, you can try force-feeding me! I can admit now I really didn't mind that first night. I was more angry at you for making me like it then for doing it in the first place."

Ulquiorra started walking away. She felt something in her heart break, then he called, "Trust me, woman, I already knew that. Where would you like to eat?"

Orihime's heart regrew to epic proportions as she skipped after him, stating joyfully, "Can I make you something? Please?"

She took his hand. He didn't pull away as he said, "I don't care."

Biting her lip to try and hide her smile, Orihime laid her head on his shoulder.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, and then Ulquiorra said cautiously, "Do your worries from the diner still plague you?"

Orihime looked up at the carnelian, indigo, and tangerine sky and sighed softly, a small smile curving her lips. "No. I love and will live for my friends forever. But this is my _now_, and, honestly, I'd rather have my now be with you then with anyone else."

Ulquiorra's eyes slid to hers, and he inquired, "Do you mean that?"

Orihime inhaled through her nose, eyes still closed, lips still curved. "This now is perfect, Ulquiorra. Yes, I mean it, with every beat of my heart."

Just then, the sun finished setting, putting shadows everywhere.

"Heart," Ulquiorra mused softly as the White Towers came in sight. "What is the heart? Could I see it if I ripped open your chest? Could I see it if I cracked your skull?"

Orihime placed a finger to her lips thoughtfully.

"No. Well, I mean, you could see my physical heart, and you could see my brain, which I guess is where I hold the thoughts of my heart, but I think that the heart is more in this area," she explained, holding up their intertwined hands.

Ulquiorra frowned slightly. "In my hand?"

She giggled. "Kinda. Do you know what are hands are doing?"

"Intertwining?"

"Well, besides that. They're forming a bond," she informed him brightly. "And you know, a bond between people is how the heart is created."

Ulquiorra snorted. "That's foolish."

Her jaw dropped. "No, it's not! It's God's truth!"

He gave her a withering glance. "That's a lie."

She smiled. "Well, more of an exaggeration. But the fact remains, it's true!"

Ulquiorra changed the subject abruptly. "Woman, the were-cat didn't betray you."

Orihime stumbled. "What?"

He looked away. "She was demonstrating to me how easily you could be taken from me. Admittedly, her methods were unorthodox, and might have resulted in her having a broken nose and cheekbone, but it certainly got the message through."

Orihime's mouth was still hanging.

"You broke Yoruichi's face?"

"She is still lingering in this town. You may go with her if you wish."

Orihime started laughing. Ulquiorra looked at her, almost injured.

"What? Don't give me that look .You talk about how she made you realize you couldn't lose me, and then you offer to let me go?" she chuckled.

His jaw tightened minisculely. "I was attempting to be 'noble'. After all, isn't that what you adored about Kurosaki?"

"Well, yeah," she consented. "But who am I with right now? You or Kurosaki-kun?"

"I threatened you until you followed me," Ulquiorra pointed out candidly.

She waved a hand.

"Details, details. Whose orders do I follow without question?"

Ulquiorra stared at her.

"Is there a third choice? Because it's definitely not Kurosaki or me."

She made an indignant noise. "Oh, come on! I have to have followed at least one of your orders without question..."

They were quiet, thinking. Finally, Ulquiorra said, "You put on those Arrancar robes."

Orihime snapped, beaming triumphantly. "Ha! See? Followed orders without question."

"Of course," Ulquiorra continued. "That might have been because your school uniform was covered in the former Sexta's blood."

Orihime laughed, then pretended to push him. "Way to ruin the mood, Ulquiorra."

"Did you just lay an offensive hand on my person?" he asked tonelessly. Orihime stared at him for a second, then burst out laughing.

"You're so funny, Ulquiorra! I can't believe Grimmjow thinks you're emo."

"Emo?" he asked. She shook her head, grimacing.

"Don't ask."

Ulquiorra surveyed her for a few seconds, then murmured, "Is this what 'nice' feels like?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder again.

"I don't know. Is it nice?"

He was silent for a moment, then said descisively, "Yes. This is nice, Orihime Inoue."

She smiled at him as they walked into the White Towers. Orihime immediately turned and started skipping down the white hallways, headed for the kitchen. Hands in his pockets, Ulquiorra followed her, the strange contentment from earlier setting in.

If he was honest with himself, he knew that this wasn't some sudden thing. He himself had lost track of how long she had been at Las Noches, and the fascination and attraction he had denied having from the first day had apparently been growing and swelling in the back of his mind, where he had shoved those thoughts. Thoughts about her beauty, her strength, her spirit, her heart, her eyes, her hair, her body, her personality, all of it. If it didn't strictly have to do with her usefulnessness to Aizen, he pretended it had never even crossed his mind, in a somewhat childish gesture. The only thing that truly surprised him was that she reciprocated his feelings, and that she responded with such fiery passion. What in Aizen's name had ever given her the thought that he was more than a kidnapper, a warden, an evil, heartless monster?

"Ulquiooorraaaa... you in there?"

He blinked to see a smiling Orihime, smoky eyes sparkling delightedly, orange hair tied up with a green band, creamy hands freshly scrubbed.

"I've only been calling for about five minutes."

Ulquiorra automatically replied, "Fifty-seven seconds. It's been fifty-seven seconds since the probable time you started calling for my attention."

Her cherry blossom pink lips tugged further upwards as she grabbed a pot and started throwing food in it.

"Okay, Ulquiorra. Although, I honestly don't know how you managed to keep track of the time I was calling your name when you didn't realize I was calling your name."

Handing her a wooden spoon, he couldn't resist murmuring in her ear, pressing his front against her back, "I am skilled in many ways you have yet to discover."

Her eyes brightened. "Really? Like what? I want to know!"

Ulquiorra supposed he shouldn't be surprised by the way the innuendo flew over her head, and truthfully, it charmed him somewhat. He lightly glided the pads of her finger along the insides of her legs before resting his hands on her abdomen, feeling the heat of her flush hit his chest like a ton of bricks as the back of her neck flamed crimson.

"Oh," she mumbled. "I-I think I understand now."

Ulquiorra pulled away, grabbing her a variety of spices and sauces from one of the many white cupboards.

"I am sure you do," he answered smoothly. "What else do you require for this meal of yours?"

Still blushing, she stuttered, "U-um, could you get me vanilla, syrup, dried sage, and, ooh, I dunno, some thyme and brown sugar?"

Ulquiorra nodded and complied, setting the jars and bottles on the marble counter near the deep pan full of a Thanksgiving turkey she had gotten from the walk-in fridge.

Blush fading, Orihime poked her tongue out as she slowly drizzled the syrup and vanilla across the frozen turkey, making an intricate zig-zagging pattern. Carefully, she sprinkled the sage, thyme, and brown sugar, adding liberal amounts of the last item.

"Ulquiorra?" she called, barely glancing over her shoulder at the Espada. "Could you grab me some honey, and a, uh, uh, uh, a lemon?"

"Do you require a knife of any sort?" he inquired, walking in and out of the deep pantry and refridgerator.

"A fruit knife would be nice, please," she replied politely, biting her lip and looking at the ceiling intensely. Most turkeys cooked at 325 degrees for about three hours, but she didn't have that much time. If she cooked it at a higher temperature, then the outside would burn. She barely noticed Ulquiorra set her coveted items down and stare at her questioningly, a thought starting to emerge in a lightbulb moment.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "I know what to do!"

She ducked underneath the cabinets and grabbed a pot, heating up to the stove as high as it would go. Grinning, Orihime dumped the turkey and all of its toppings in before grabbing the honey bottle Ulquiorra had handed her and pouring it in until the turkey was swimming.

"Woman, what are you doing?"

Orihime turned and looked at Ulquiorra, beaming. "Well, my brother Sora used to always deep-fry our turkeys if we were in a hurry, so I thought why not deep-fry it in honey, which will give it even more flavor!"

Ulquiorra considered this, gazing at the black pot.

"That might work, but can you get the stove to be hot enough?"

"That's where your ceros come in," she answered smugly, totally self satisfied. Ulquiorra nodded hesitantly, unsure of his new status as kitchen appliance.

Orihime hummed to herself as she chopped the lemon, closing her eyes momentarily with happiness. Immediately, hot pain lanced up her arm, originating from her finger and spreading throughout her body. She dropped the knife, gasping, instinctively clutching the bloody appendage to her ample chest. In an instant, Ulquiorra was at her side, gently tugging her finger towards him. They both inspected the slice silently. It was a good gash, located at the knuckle furthest from her hand, a sliver of white bone showing.

She sniffled, tears forming. Ulquiorra's emerald eyes flew to hers, grave and solemn. She sniffed again, a tear dropping down one cheek.

One of his pale fingers flicked it away, and he murmured, "Don't cry, woman."

He lifted her bleeding finger to his mouth, and to her shock, started licking her skin clean. A deceptively human tongue licked her finger, dragging across it like the flat of a razor blade, coming away red with her blood. A tingling warmth pooled up in her abdomen, despite her pain. Finally, he closed his lips around the tip of her finger and started sucking.

Orihime moaned quietly, ashy eyes not leaving his. Slowly, the pain ebbed away, replaced with a deep pleasure that throbbed through her body. After what seemed like forever, he pulled her wet finger from his mouth and inspected the totally healed digit. Her jaw dropped. There wasn't even a scar. She snatched the finger away, surveying it thoroughly.

"How did you do that?" she demanded, confusion etched into her sweet features.

"The Espada have healing abilities in their saliva, especially in concentrated doses," he answered calmly before picking the knife up and rinsing it of her blood. "Now how thinly do you want this lemon cut?"

Blushing, she mumbled, "A half inch, please."

He nodded as she started stirring the turkey, making sure it was evenly soaking in the honey.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked curiously, leaving her turkey to check the cupboards for cups.

"Third row, fourth to the right," he instructed. "I care not."

She turned, putting the hand holding the cups on her hip and pouting.

"That's not fair. How am I supposed to know what you want if you don't tell me?"

He turned and looked at her.

"Woman. I honestly don't care. We have lemonade, Sprite, Coke, wine, cranberry juice, whiskey, or orange juice. Take your pick."

Sticking her tongue out at him, she waltzed to the table, dropping off the cups, before spinning out into the fridge. She walked down the short dark hall, illuminated by a blue light, cold air swirling around her. Sighing, she grabbed a bottle of something deep and red, assuming it was cranberry juice again.

When she walked back out again, the lemon was perfectly sliced on a cutting board, her turkey was finished, and Ulquiorra was sitting at the table, the picture of poise and elegance. Shaking her head slightly, she poured the blood red liquid before putting the bottle on the counter, dishing up the turkey on to two plates, which she promptly served to Ulquiorra, whom she noticed watched her every move over the rim of his glass. Without thinking about it, blood rushed to color her cheeks a light pink as she sauntered to her chair, sitting down and picking up her knife and fork. A pale hand stopped her, and she looked up into the deep, blank eyes of Ulquiorra Cifer, Cuarta Espada.

**The Tenth Intermission- The Entertained**

Gin sometimes wondered if he was privvy to the scenes he was watching.

Yeah, it was kinda his job, but sometimes, when Ulquiorra gave Orihime the sort of look he was giving her now, Gin almost wanted to look away. It was just so _intense,_ and not the kind of look that was freely given. It was the kind of look that people who had been sleeping with each other for _years_ gave their other when lust was burning their blood.

And Orihime, she would color, her lips would part, and she would stop breathing, but she wouldn't look away, looking unknowingly seductive.

Gin could practically feel her heart pound. But then, Gin's smile would spread and he would subconsciously glance around for popcorn, because whatever happened next was going to be _good._


	10. The Decision, The Disappointment

**Chapter Ten- The Decision**

"Let me cut that for you," Ulquiorra breathed, taking her knife and plate. Orihime wanted to protest, but her vocal cords were still paralyzed from the look he had been giving her. She was silent as he sliced her turkey into small bites, his emerald eyes piercing her to the core. Pricking a piece with his knife, he lifted the poultry to her mouth, his icy gaze sending contradictory waves of heat through her veins. Cautiously, she used her teeth to pry the turkey off of the tip of the knife.

Orihime's mouth exploded with flavor. The turkey had the perfect balance of sweet, sour and heartiness, and practically melted on to her tongue. Unable to stop herself, she closed her eyes and moaned slightly. Orihime loved her own cooking. The knife slid out from between her lips smoothly, and Orihime watched with hooded eyes as Ulquiorra speared a piece of meat and lifted it to his black lips, chewing it slowly while surveying her from darkly lit eyes that gave away nothing. Slowly, he lifted his glass to his lips and sipped it before standing and, with a frightening amount of deliberation, started towards her.

Fool me once, Orihime thought grimly as she stood and backed away from Ulquiorra and any surfaces he could pin her against. She recognized this look from that very first night. Just as the thought crossed her mind, Ulquiorra sonidoed forward and attempted to shove what she now realized was wine down her throat. She fought back vigorously as one of his hands held her wrists at about shoulder level, the other on her hip and pulling her closer.

Fire throbbed through her with every beat of her heart as the dark berry-colored substance dripped down her chin, throat, and collar bone. Immediately, Ulquiorra's mouth moved from hers to her chest, lapping up the burgundy liquid as she arched against him with wide eyes, his tongue trailing a steaming trail from her collarbone to her ear.

"Orihime," he whispered, his voice low with dark intentions and promises as he performed the simple, yet intimate, act of calling her by her name.

Her breath stopped and she pulled away from him, barely noticing the fact that he relinquished her wrist immediately. She stared at him with silver eyes filled with shock and realization. He stared back at her with questioning emerald eyes that were maybe-almost worried. A slight smile curved the right corner of her petal pink lips, her eyes suddenly amazed and practically screaming 'I get it'. She didn't quite know what she 'got', but whatever it was prompted her to start unbuttoning her crinkly white shortsleeved top. Ulquiorra blinked slowly and lazily, masking his shock, curiosity, and, admittedly, arousal.

Orihime shrugged out of the shirt, then her fingers fumbled with the tie of her turquoise skirt, another of the ones that were more rectangular pieces of cloth that tied at the hip than anything else. As it too dropped to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her white bikini, she stared breathlessly at Ulquiorra, leaving the next move to him.

The world went silent. She couldn't hear anything, not her breathing, not his, not his heartbeat, not hers. At human speed, Ulquiorra stepped forward and raised a hand. As if she were one of the fragrant flowers that bloomed all over the island, he cautiously raised a hand. If she could've heard anything, she might have heard her heart speed. As it was, the world was still mute as he pulled the silky, verdant tie from her hair, causing her thick orange hair to spill from its ponytail, strands landing in his white palm, falling across her back, her shoulder, curling around her sensitive skin. He rubbed the hair softly as his emerald eyes met hers, and Orihime knew without a doubt that not a single word would be spoken tonight. None were needed.

He stepped from his Gigai into his regular form, the Gigai vanishing suddenly. Neither paid any attention. Orihime's hands raised, similar to birds, as she slowly gripped the zipper of the top half of his Arrancar uniform and trailed it down slowly, her ashy eyes watching the progress of her hands, ignoring the feel of his emerald eyes burning holes into her skull. She continued watching her hands as she pressed her palms against his pale, taut abdomen. He dropped the lock of hair as her hands glided up his chest, her right hand skimming over his 'four' tattoo, up to his shoulders and slowly pushing the shirt to the floor. It crumpled in a white pile over the white floor.

Ulquiorra's hands rose, landing on her waist, cool digits tracing patterns on to her waist and ribs. She quivered slightly, goosebumps erupting across her skin, heat smoking and smoldering inside of her. She moved forward, hands tightening on his shoulders, leaning her head against his collarbone, where his hollow hole was. She leaned further, pressing her lips against his hollow. His reaction wasn't as violent this time. His chest expanded beneath her lips as he inhaled, fingers digging into her hips, his lips landing on her head. One of his hands moved to her chin, moving her lips from his hollow to his own lips. She responded deeply, matching his dream-like intensity with a passion that felt as though it came either from underwater or a drugged mind.

The couple pulled away for air and met one another's eyes. Ulquiorra lifted her and she wrapped her long, bare legs around his slim waist and kissed softly along his jaw as he weaved towards his bedroom.

They made a beautiful picture. Moonlight streaming in dappled silver speckles through the roofs of an islandic canopy of leaves, landing amongst the shadows through a glass wall, shimmering on a large bed. The bed was the lightest shade of grey in the moonlight, the rumpled sheets falling around a pair of tangled lovers. Deep, melancholy emerald eyes gazed from a pale, delicate face framed with shadowy hair with a frightful intensity. Eyes the precise shade of the moonlight stared back with such tenderness and caring and _love_ that it would have made the sun extinguish from shame. Orange hair drifted across pillows damp from sweat, and a pale hand rested on a porcelain cheek. There wasn't a single sound as the two showed each other what neither would say.

Orihime was aware of the sunlight on her face before anything else. Next came awareness of the cool arm wrapped around her naked waist, and last was the sound of Ulquiorra's soft snoring. She smirked slightly. He was so cute. Sighing softly, she kissed his soft black hair before stumbling out of bed clumsily, making a loud thumping noise. Eyes wide, she turned to Ulquiorra, whose eyelids flickered a little, as if his eyes were moving in his sleep, then went still.

A smile lifted one corner of her mouth as she silently opened empty drawers, looking for a piece of paper and a pencil. Eventually, she came across a spiral bound green notebook and a black pen. She opened the notebook to the first page, which was still blank, and carefully penned:

_Ulquiorra-_

_Good morning, sleepyhead! You looked a little tired, so I didn't want to wake you up. I'm not going far, just for a walk around the island, because, wow, it's nearly noon, and I'm starving. We never did finish dinner... I'll probably go to that diner you showed me. You won't mind me grabbing a twenty from your wallet, will you? Anyway, I'll see you later!_

_Orihime =_ )

Grinning at her work, she gently placed it on her pillow. She turned to see the Gigai that had vanished last night hidden unobtrusively in a corner. She frowned a little, slightly disturbed, before digging through the artificial body's pants, beaming triumphantly as she found the wallet. Pulling out a twenty, she replaced the wallet before attempting to hop quietly into a bright yellow sundress. When she was finished, she glanced breathlessly at Ulquiorra, who was still motionless. Smiling again, mood spectacular, she left the room. Ten minutes later, she was at the diner, digging into a grilled cheese with anchovies, peppermint, peanut butter, and pineapple along with the cheese and rye bread. A subdued voice interrupted her eating.

"Hime."

Orihime glanced up to see a human Yoruichi, with a black and blue face. She winced slightly, then smiled welcomingly and indicating the chair across from her.

Yoruichi sat, and, smirking, inquired, "So, where's your boy?"

"Ulquiorra's still sleeping," Orihime answered, blushing slightly as she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin.

Yoruichi nodded, smirk growing.

"You guys do something that tuckered him out 'till noon?"

Orihime flushed vibrantly, and Yoruichi roared with laughter, throwing her head back, plum ponytail glinting.

"That's pretty damn funny! I would have never thought you had it in you."

Still colored, Orihime stuttered, "W-Well, you know, we were just..."

Yoruichi snickered again as Orihime failed to describe what exactly they had been doing.

"Ah, young love," she sighed. "Has he told you he loves you, or vice versa?"

Orihime shook her head, a pensive look appearing.

"Nope. I doubt either of us ever will."

Yoruichi, who had been bending down to scratch her leg, paused and looked at Orihime through narrowed golden eyes.

"You won't ever tell him how you feel? And you don't think he will either?"

Orihime shook her head slowly, focusing on something Yoruichi couldn't see.

"No. It's just... not something that needs to be said." Yoruichi shot up indignantly.

"Orihime! Communication is the basis of a relationship!"

Orihime giggled.

"We talk, Yoruichi. If I don't like something, I'll tell him, and if he thinks I am acting like an idiot, or weak, he'll tell me. I don't know. I can't explain it, now that I think about it. Have you ever told Kisuke you're in love with him?"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, snorting.

"I followed that man in to _exile_. If that doesn't scream 'I love you', I don't know what does, even if it was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I mean, I-"

"Betrayed all of your friends and everything you've ever believed in, despite knowing that everyone you love will hate you, if they even ever see you again," Orihime murmured softly.

Yoruichi softened.

"I still love you. And I guess you and I have more in common than big boobs and feminine power."

Orihime smiled at her, placing her soft hand on Yoruichi's smooth, dark one.

Standing, she placed the twenty on the table and asked, "Yoruichi, will you do something for me?"

Confused, Yoruichi replied, "Of course, Hime, anything. What?"

Walking towards the door, Orihime tossed over her shoulder, "Tell Kisuke to call off my friends. Take them home, and tell Tatsuki- tell Tatsuki I'm sorry. The girl they came for doesn't exist anymore."

The glass door closed behind her with a soft 'click', the bell above the door tinkling while Yoruichi stared, frozen, after the woman who had just left with just one melancholy glance behind her. Suddenly, she scrambled after her, screaming, "Orihime!"

Orihime stopped and turned, silver eyes quizzical.

"Does this mean we're enemies?" Yoruichi demanded, breathing harsh. Orihime's face crumpled as she dashed forward to embrace the hurt woman.

"No, Yoruichi, never! I won't ever aid Aizen, even if he isn't _that_ evil, at least on his good days... But should any of you attack Ulquiorra, or anyone Ulquiorra cares for, I will defend them to the best of my abilities. But I won't use force. I can't hurt anyone I love, whether it be you or Ulquiorra."

Hugging her back, Yoruichi whispered, "I see. I guess I better get back to Karakura, then. Kisuke will have to move quickly."

She exhaled strongly, sadness pooling in her heart.

"I'm glad I got to witness you maturing, Orihime. I wish you luck in your relationship with your boy, the Espada, and maybe I'll see you around?"

Tears in her eyes, Orihime nodded. Yoruichi kissed the sunset orange crown of Orihime's head, and, with a sad look behind her, opened a Senkai Gate that led straight to Kisuke's underground training room. Orihime watched, sad, but with no regrets, as her idol left to tell her friends that they needed to leave her alone in an enemy castle. Sighing, she turned and headed for Lovers' Bluff.

**The Eleventh Intermission- The Disappointment**

Gin watched with the slightest twinge of sadness as the were-cat left. It would be- depressing, not to have a partner-in-crime anymore, especially since they used to get in trouble together before she was exiled, too.

He had to admit, he hadn't seen Orihime's betrayal coming. He'd figured she would just be all torn about it, but her desicion to harm neither side, but to protect both seemed pretty damn smart to him.

Sighing, he followed Orihime to the bluff, mildly disappointed that he had decided to give she and Ulqui their privacy last night, except for the points in which he dragged Ulqui's Gigai away and brought it back. Well, honestly, who wanted to go have sex while your artificial body laid in a corner, watching your every move?

**A.N. **Well, guys, we're nearing the end of my prewritten chapters! I think there's two more, and then the updates will be coming a LOT slower. About those waiting for a really descriptive lemony scene... I'm sorry! This just didn't seem the right time for it! However, I promise, you will get at least ONE full lemon before this story ends. Now, for a question~! Should this story have...

a) a happy ending

b) a sad ending or

c) a bittersweet ending?

Note, I might not agree, but hey, you're input counts! After all, you're the ones reading this! Anyway, see you next week!


	11. The Perfection, The Indignation

**Chapter Eleven- The Perfection**

Orihime inhaled slowly, smelling the salty tang of the ocean. She was at the edge of Lovers' Bluff, knees tucked against her considerable chest, unaware of the fact that anyone passing down beneath the cliff could see her Sponge Bob panties. The wind tangled her sunburst hair, coming in from behind her and whipping it around her face. Shadows from the palm trees danced across her skin, which had considerably darkened to a nice tan, rather than the ghostly pale she had been at Las Noches. Sunlight poured down on her like liquid gold, making her bask in the heat and tilt her face, ashy eyes closed, to face the sun.

She sighed, leaning back and stretching her arms above her, her long legs dangling over the side of the cliff. She had changed so much, she barely recognized herself anymore. On the outside, the only difference was the deep tan, a new-found maturity in her silver eyes, maybe some dark rings around her eyes that would never really fade. But on the inside, she felt... strange. Like her whole life she had been pulling and tugging at herself like a clay doll, trying to make herself fit in with everyone else, and now she had finally given up and just became herself. Like someone who had used pins and clips to pull her face and skin into what she thought everyone else wanted, and now that she had let herself be, she felt strangely free and airy.

Of course, there was an undeniable feeling of sadness, as there always was when a person finally put away their childish selves. She still believed her friends could overcome everything; she didn't want them to come after her anymore. She still loved them with all of her heart; her heart had grown to include Ulquiorra. She still believed Aizen wasn't doing the right thing; but she understood that he wasn't totally evil. And finally, if she was honest with herself, she knew her friends were going to come for her anyway; Kisuke couldn't stop them. No one could.

Unable to stop herself, she felt a tear trickle down her cheek, her heart aching as a small sob tore from her throat. She _knew_. She didn't know how, but she just _knew_ that someone was going to die before the war ended. Whether it was her or Ulquiorra, Orihime was unsure. Privately, she hoped that if this terrible dread was true, it'd be both of them.

"Woman?"

Gasping, swiping at her eyes, Orihime sat up and turned to see Ulquiorra in a pair of faded blue jeans, a thin, white, button-down shirt, and his hands in his pockets.

"You are crying."

Orihime laughed weakly. "Yeah. It's just over something silly."

He walked towards her slowly, standing over her with a slight curious look in his otherwise disinterested eyes.

"Why would you shed tears over something 'silly'?"

Orihime giggled slightly, more tears welling.

"Because I have a silly heart that has a direct connection to my tear ducts."

"Could the Octava fix it?" Ulquiorra asked, genuinely curious, reminding Orihime that he still didn't quite have a grasp on some of the concepts she found the most simple.

"No. This isn't something that Szayel can fix."

In a strangely kind gesture, Ulquiorra sat next to her and asked cautiously, "Can I fix it? I find that your tears are... unnerving."

Orihime chuckled, staring down at a random shadow shaped kind of like Gin, strangely enough. "Yeah, it is disturbing to see someone you like cry. But, no, I don't think that this is something you can fix."

Ulquiorra stared at her for a long moment.

"I am quite powerful. I highly doubt that there is absolutely nothing I can do to make your tears cease. I am the Cuarta Espada."

"Can you stop the war?" she blurted before totally thinking it through. He stiffened next to her.

"Why?"

She shook her head, tears dripping down her cheeks at a slow but steady pace.

"Because I have way too much to lose. Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Renji, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Toshiro, Kisuke, Hacchi, you. I can't stand it, especially since I am useless."

Ulquiorra stared at her for one long moment, and then announced, "Woman, you are consistently the most ridiculous, foolish person I have ever had the pleasure to meet."

Orihime blinked. "I think there may have been a compliment hidden somewhere in there..."

Ulquiorra blinked back at her, and replied, "You can reject phenomena from ever having occurred. Your powers trample on the will of the gods, and cause even Lord Aizen to feel a measure of fear and awe. Do not inform him of the fact I said that. I am not even going to touch on what you've done to me. Yet you have the idiocy to call yourself weak?"

Orihime brushed aside the insults and inquired, "What have I done to you?"

Ulquiorra looked away. "At the very least, you managed to prove more than half of my ideals wrong, forced me to practice hypocrisy, break some of my cardinal rules, and directly disobey Aizen at least once."

Orihime blinked again, then teasingly smiled at Ulquiorra and queried, "Is that all?"

Ulquiorra gave her a hard look, and then said, "My point, woman, is that you don't give yourself nearly enough credit."

Orihime, grinning like an idiot, tears forgotten, leaned her head on Ulquiorra's shoulder, humming.

"See? I knew I liked you. Not once have you called me beautiful, or sweetheart, or darling, or any of the normal stuff, really, yet you can make me glow on the inside!"

Ulquiorra turned an inquisitive glance on her. "You truly require me to tell you are beautiful? I thought it was obvious. I was unaware you needed me to tell you. And why in Lord Aizen's name would I refer to you as a 'sweetheart'?"

Taking his hand and tracing patterns into it, Orihime answered, "You shouldn't. You don't need to. _I_ don't need you to. I can tell it when you look at me, because that's the only time that your eyes don't like like pretty little stones and look human!"

Ulquiorra actually snorted. "Woman, that is a delusion. I don't ever look human. Did you eat enough at the diner?"

Laughing, Orihime squeezed his hand before turning and meeting his verdant gaze happily.

"You always manage to make everything better. Did you know that? Just by being around you I'm cheered up."

Ulquiorra was swift to reply, "That's stupid. But I don't mind, strangely enough."

"You know I don't ever want you to change, right?" Ulquiorra looked at her, puzzled.

She blushed and elaborated, "I just mean, I don't mind, either. I don't care that you're a hollow, or that you're a cannibal, or that you kidnapped me, or that you work for Aizen, or that you've probably killed people. I mean, it is a little strange, but I don't care! That's what a relationship is, right? Meeting others halfway?"

Ulquiorra looked over the ocean, obviously considering this, which made her smile. Anyone else would have laughed her off, except maybe Tatsuki.

"Perhaps. In that case, woman, I don't mind that you talk too much, or that you snore and talk in your sleep, or that the way you idolized Kurosaki bordered on pathetic, or that you are annoyingly optimistic."

Orihime gaped at him, jaw nearly touching the ground, eyes wide and indignant. "The only thing on that list that's true is the optimistic thing! And the Ichigo thing! And the.. talking and... snoring... and sleeptalking thing... Dang it."

Ulquiorra's verdant eyes glimmered with amusement as he repeated, "I don't mind. I regret that I cannot stop the war."

Orihime sighed. "Yeah, I know. I guess we just gotta keep a stiff upper lip, right? Grin and bear it! Keep our chins up! Find the positive side! Look at the glass as half fu-"

"Woman, I get the idea."

Orihime giggled and stood slowly, her knees popping, to her amusement. Ulquiorra stood next to her, and Orihime clutched at his hand as they stood there.

"You know, Ulquiorra, I think you're perfect. For me, if nothing else."

"Woman, you are far from perfect. However, you're the only one I would do any of this with."

Orihime beamed.

"I know! Now, we have one more day and one more night. I'm giving you free reign over the night thing, because, you know, you seem like a night guy. But for the next four hours or so, I want to go swimming!"

"Where?" Ulquiorra asked.

"The ocean, duh!" she exclaimed. He shot her a dirty look.

"There are other places to swim, woman. There are also the island's hot springs."

Grinning impishly, Orihime shook her head rapidly and, ignoring his slightly startled expression, tore off her sunny dress and without a second word, dove off the cliff.

It was exhilerating, and adrenaline shot through her as she fell through the air rapidly. Laughs and screams tore through her mouth as her eyes watered from the wind rushing into them as she performed a flip. Right before she reached the water, she straightened out, making a graceful swan dive. The warm water erupted all around her as she hurtled deeper like a rocket, bubbles rushing past her, water filling her ears and nose. A second splash reached her ears dimly, and she peered through the cerluean water to see a dark, shirtless Ulquiorra-shaped blur. Smiling, she started a series of complex water acrobatics her brother had taught her as a child. When he was done working and with nothing better to do, they went to the free-entrance community pool and spent hours perfecting underwater dances.

Smiling at the feel of Ulquiorra's eyes watching her twist and turn in her dance, she moved in sinuous, water snake-like movements, totally unaware of how much less innocent these flowing moves were now that she actualy had a body to flaunt as she stretched and spun. A pair of cold hands landed on her waist, and as Ulquiorra placed his mouth on hers, they floated upwards, promising her lungs oxygen. As they broke the choppy surface, the couple broke apart to gasp for breath, and Ulquiorra gave Orihime a soggy, half-hearted glare.

"Do you realize you could have broken every bone in your body had you landed wrong?" he seethed, green eyes cold, black hair pasted to his face and neck.

Orihime darted forward and pecked him on the lips, feeling her feet kick against his as they treaded water.

"Yup! And that's what your magical spit is for!"

He gave her a look.

"Woman, that only works on lacerations. Perhaps bruises. Even my 'magical spit' cannot mend every single bone in your body."

Orihime waved an impassive hand. "Eh. You'd figure something out. I trust you!"

He gave her a mildly exasperated look, leaning the crown of his head against hers.

"Don't do it again."

Laughing, she paddled away, blowing him a kiss.

"Come on, Ulquiorra. We have about five hours until dinner time, and then you can decide what we do, 'kay? Besides, we have to find a beach or something so we don't get carried out on the tide..."

Ulquiorra swam after her in a strong breaststroke that caught him up in no time. As he switched to a backstroke, he informed her wearily, "You will be the death of me.

* * *

Orihime laughed happily as she floated in the warm water, Sponge Bob bra and underwear sopping and bordering on see-through. Luckily, they were a deep aqua shade. She'd been in the water three hours now; Ulquiorra was lounging somewhere in the shade of palm trees. He'd refused to wear any sun screen, so he was hiding from the damaging UV rays. Sighing, she let the current wash her up onto the hot beach and she rested on the white sand, feeling the waves lap at her.

"Woman."

Orihime peeked open one silver eye and looked at Ulquiorra, who had ventured from the safety of the trees and was standing over her. Part of her idly noticed that this happened a lot.

"Perhaps we should have an early dinner." Orihime shot up, gasping. Ulquiorra gave her a look that clearly asked what he had said the incited such a response. Bright red, she mumbled, "Ulquiorra, I haven't taken a shower since we left Las Noches! We got to go now!"

That said, she stood and pelted towards the White Towers, aware of Ulquiorra remaining a distance behind, probably shaking his head at her.

**The Twelfth Intermission- The Indignation**

"I am ashamed," Aizen repeated for the umpteenth time, standing on the beach with Gin, who secretly rolled his scarlet eyes. Sighing, Gin moodily asked, "An' why are ya ashamed, ma lord?"

"_Ulquiorra_," Aizen hissed, hands on his hips. "I come out here to check on his progress, and what do I find? He's more loyal to that girl than he is to me!"

Gin's smile melted off his face and he actually glared at Aizen a bit. "Ma lord. Honestly? Ya didn't see this comin'?"

Aizen sighed.

"Yes. I did. But, I hoped. I mean, he's always been so perfect..."

Gin answered with forced patience as the two slowly meandered through the jungle to town.

"An' he still is. He's gonna fight tha' much harder, 'cause now he 'as Hime ta return to. I mean, who wouldn't wanna return to tha' cutie as fast as damn possible? An' jus' 'cause he's more loyal to her, 'as his loyalty for ya shrunk at all, or is he just insanely in love with her?"

Aizen sighed again, running a hand through his slicked-back mahogany hair. "You're right, Gin. You're right. Honeymoon phase. That's it. Right? It's not an insult to me."

"No, ma lord. It's nothin' of the sort."

**A.N.** Oh, my goodness, I am so SORRY! Fanfiction was being a bitch and not letting me update, I'm soo sorry! I'm also afraid to announce that this is the last pre-written chapter, so updates will be slower now. Sorry again, and I hope you all stick with me!


End file.
